Jumping Feet First
by Becky136
Summary: Sasha is lonely, she's just found out her bf's been cheating on her. She blasts out her favourite song by Tokio Hotel when a guy walks up...
1. Take my Hand

Take My Hand

"Sasha, look at these shoes!" Breann called to me, pointing at the most hideous pairs of shoes in history.

"You could so rock those!" I cheerfully call back.

"Guys, I'm hungry." Steph whined. "Can we go get something to eat, PLEASE?!"

"Sure," I replied, "To the Food court!"

We were giggling when I happened to look over my shoulder and see a couple showing major PDA. The boy looked like my boyfriend of two years, Jake. So of course I pull out my cell and text Jake. Once the message was sent I looked back at the couple and sure enough, the boy breaks the kiss to take out his phone. My god, you should've seen the look on my face when I realized it was Jake! I slowly got up and calmly walked over to him but when I saw that the girl was his ex-girlfriend I flipped.

"Jake, you asshole! How could you do this to me? And you Katherine! You snake! We're over Jake!"

"Sash, please, I'm sorry!" Jake called to my retreating back.

I slowly turned around and said, "Your not sorry, you're just sorry you got caught." And with that I turned and ran out of the mall.

My phone went off so I slowly opened it, still walking towards Steph's car. It was Breann.

_Where the hell did you go? Was that Jake?! Are you OK?_

I quickly sent back, _Went out to the car, yes it was Jake, I ended it... I'm fine, finish shopping._

I had finally reached the car! I opened the door and with a shaky hand, turned the key part way so I could turn the music on. I quickly changed the song to one of my favourites by Tokio Hotel, _Don't Jump_. The door was still open so I leaned out, the tears were sliding down my face. The music was so loud and I was completely lost in it so I didn't even notice when someone approached me and turned down the music. Then they started singing the line I needed to hear the most. _"Just take my hand, and give it a chance. Don't Jump."_ I slowly looked up and saw Bill Kaulitz and he whispered, "Don't cry pretty girl!"

Wiping frantically at my racoon eyes I said, "You have an amazing voice Mr. Kaulitz. Thank you."

"Please, do call me Bill." He stated with a friendly smile, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, your music is a release. My name is Sasha by the way." I told him, returning the smile.

We talked for a while when I noticed the rest of the band so he whispered to me, "You should call them by their first names to!"

When Bill asked me to go into the mall with them_ By Your Side_ came on. He told the others we'd catch up then sang it to me and I melted to the floor. "You are the sweetest guy Bill. Thank you so much. Do I look OK?"

"You look beautiful!" He exclaimed. "I'm just going to text Tom to see where they are."

"OK, I should probably text my friends too." I said, taking out my phone. "So where are they?" I asked after he received a message.

"Tom drug them all off to the food court." He said, laughing.

"Sounds like he'd get along with my friend Steph, she's still holding Breann there hostage while the eats!"

As we were walking into the mall I saw Jake again and went rigid. "What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"Nothing," I said, relaxing knowing he was there. "It's nothing."

Once we reached the guys I said, "Wait here, my friends will want to meet you. Or, is that OK?"

"Sure!" Tom was the first to answer, "I never pass on an opportunity to meet new girls!" I walked away from the laughing group with the biggest smile on my face.

**XXX**

"Dude, how do you always end up finding these chicks?" Tom asked me.

"Tom, I know how it feels to be all alone if you don't remember. She just seemed so sad." I replied.

"Well this one is definitely the hottest of the bunch. I mean, did you see her blonde hair?!"

"Stay away from her Tom or I'll kick you ass!" I threatened him in German.

"You two are so immature! Tom, she's not a prize so stop fighting for her. Just think, one of her friends might be just as hot!" Georg interrupted.

"Gustav, your always so quiet when it comes to girls. Get involved man, get your flirt on!" Tom exclaimed, ignoring Georg's remark.

"Guys, shut up, she's heading back over here!" I exclaimed, trying to make my hair stick out better and checking my eyeliner for smudging.

**XXX**

"I'm back!" I exclaimed, giving Bill my best smile, noticing he must've touched up a bit. "Guys, this is Breann," I pointed to my dark-haired friend. "And this is Steph," I pointed to my friend that had some crazy dyed hair.

"Well, Hello." Tom said directly to Breann, "I'm Tom."

"I know!" she squeaked. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!"

"You're a fan?!" He asked with a smirk. "That's quite the coincidence because I just happen to be a new huge fan of you."

Breann giggled with a faint blush. "Thanks for the compliment Tom."

"Are you two done your flirtfest?!" I asked, amused. Breann has had the biggest crush on Tom for two years.

"So how did you three start listening to our music?" Bill asked while indicating we should take a seat.

"Well, actually, it was after a dance two years ago. I was visiting them and I had known about you for a while but Sasha was a bit down in the dumps so I introduced her to your music. Breann was there to and once she saw a picture of Tom, She fell in love." Steph started, earning a blush from Breann.

"The first song I heard by you guys was _Spring Nicht_. I fell completely head over heels in love with the music and lyrics, they were my release." I stated, "Then I saw a picture of one certain Mr. Bill Kaulitz, and fell in love with the appearance too. I also thought it was so cool that you were all so different and not just one style."

"Then Sasha got your CD, well that got a lot of us in school hooked on your music. And I know for a fact that she listened to your music no matter what mood she was in." Breann continued.

"Wow, that's pretty deep." Tom commented. "And you don't look like the type of person who would listen to our music." He indicated to me.

"I have to keep an appearance. I'm the oldest in my family, and my parents are kinda old-fashioned. There is a lot you wouldn't be able to tell about me from my appearance."

"I'd love to get to know those things," Bill whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"So you wanna part and go shopping?" Georg asked.

"Sure, who's going with who?" I asked.

"Well I think Breann and I are going to go to American Eagle." Tom volunteered.

"I think I'll go with Georg and Gustav so you two can go together." Steph said with a secretive smile. Letting me know she was up to something.

"I guess that leaves the two of us!" Bill said happily. "Where to?"

"Let's go to The Garage right now." I offered.

"Ok, sounds good." After a while of shopping, talking, and trying on ridiculous outfits Bill asked me, "Do you want to come to our sound check with us?

"I'd really like that Bill."

**XXX**

_God she's hot._ I thought to myself. _I can't believe one of Bill's girls has this hot of friends, not to mention she's pretty smoking hot herself! _

"Tom! Look at these shoes!" Breann called to me.

"Awesome! Would you be able to walk in those even?!" I asked, amazed at the height.

"Yes, I would!" She laughingly replied. "I'm obsessed with shoes if you didn't notice."

"Well that's OK because I'm obsessed with hats! Check out this one," I said, trying on the stupidest one there just to hear her laugh and it worked. She had the cutest laugh. "Would you like to come backstage at our concert?" I asked, surprising both of us.

"I'd really like that. What do you think the others will say?"

"I think Bill asked Sasha the exact same question. But I don't know what the others will say to your friend Steph." I commented. "I'll ask her if no-one else does. K?"

"Mhm," Breann replied, already focussed on another pair of shoes. "Dangit" I heard her mutter.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hearing her.

"It's nothing, I'll just have to come back here next month after my paycheck."

"I'll buy them for you if you want. It would be my pleasure if you'd let me." I offered.

"Tom, I thought you were the player boy, but I guess I was wrong! You don't have to though!" She exclaimed.

"Please, let me get them for you?!" I pretended to beg.

"I guess, but you have to let me get you a hat!"

"Fair enough," I agreed.

**XXX**

"Have you guys met Cinema Bizzare?" Steph questioned.

"Ya, actually. There pretty wicked." Georg answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, when is their new CD dropping?"

"What do you mean 'dropping'?"I asked her, genuinely confused by the terms here.

"I mean when does the CD come out into stores." She answered, giving me the biggest smile.

"Oh! Well it should come out about the middle of next month if I'm not mistaken." I replied, returning the smile. _This girl is so interesting. Exactly the opposite of all the other girls I've dated. I mean, check out her wicked hair!_ I couldn't stop looking at her and she noticed. "Georg," I whispered when she wasn't looking, "Do you think the others will be offended if I invited her to come backstage at the concert?"

"No man, I don't think they'd mind." He replied quickly, she was turning around.

"Umm, Steph?" I asked, Georg had suddenly become very interested in the Country CD section.

"Ya Gustav?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come backstage at the concert tonight?"

"Oh, I'd love that! We could hang out! When you're not performing of course."

"Sounds good." I told her, giving her my best smile.

**XXX**

"Bill, you don't have to get me anything!" I exclaimed.

"But I want to get you a gift! And this outfit looked gorgeous on you!" He argued.

"Look at us, arguing!" I said, starting to laugh. Pretty soon I couldn't even stand.

**XXX**

_My god... look at her. She's so cute when she laughs. I wonder what happened to make her so sad today._ I soon caught her laughing bug. When I regained some of my breath I asked, "Sasha, why are we laughing again?!" Which just threw this beautiful girl into another fit of laughter.

"Oh shit! We've got to get going if we're going to make it to the sound check!" I exclaimed, "You still wanna come?"

"Sure."

**XXX**

_Oh my god! Bill Kaulitz is so hot! And he basically just asked me out! I'm falling in love all over again and I don't know if he feels the same way._

"I'll text Breann and tell her to meet us at the car if you want to text Georg of Gustav." I told Bill.

"Sure thing."

**XXX**

"Oh my goodness! It looks huge from here!" I exclaimed. "I've never been on a stage this big before even though it's been my dream."

"What's been your dream?" Bill asks from behind me, making me jump.

"To be a singer, and be able to perform on stage." I replied.

"Well Sasha, can you sing?" Tom asks with his trademark smirk on.

"I think so... maybe I'll give you a listen later." I replied, hinting.

"Sounds good but we have to get this sound check under way. Lets go!" Their manager called.

"What should we perform first?" Gustav asked.

"_Don't Jump_." Bill replied instantly, though he was looking at me.

They performed the song and I got lost in myself again. It always seemed to numb me in my darkest times, and now I have Bill to help me through this recent heartbreak. He looked over and saw me there and decided to let me be. They then performed _Ready, Set, Go!_ It was amazing.

"Wow you guys are good!" I exclaimed when they were done.

"Thanks, pretty girl!" Bill said, "Is this the first time you've seen or heard us live?"

"Yes except for your _Monsoon Live In Milan_ video on your_ Scream_ CD." I answered.

"We'll did we rock your socks off or what?!" Georg asked, he was high on an adrenaline rush.

"You rocked!" I answered. "Now I'm even more excited for your real concert!"

**XXX**

_The crowd is HUGE tonight! One of the most energetic we've had in a while! _Bill thought to himself. _Why can't I stop thinking about Sasha? She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I would've never thought she listened to our music if I didn't see her in the parking lot today. But now I'm falling for her and I don't know how she feels about me. Woah, get back to the song!_

"_Everyone is watching, her arms are so sore. But she doesn't care anymore. And falling from the edge, the scars will stay forever. Side to side with death, this last time even better."_ I looked back at her to see her smiling back at me, not taking her eyes away from me.

**XXX**

When I saw Bill look my way I winked at him and continued watching him once he turned back again.

"Aren't they awesome?!" Breann exclaimed. "Tom is so sweet, he's not at all like the player he portrays!"

"And I see he got you a nice present too." Steph said with a smirk.

"Well, yah... but I bought him a hat in return." She replied with a blush.

"Nice!" I exclaim, "Bill got me these awesome skinny jeans and the cutest top. So I got him an eyebrow ring."

"Wow, you two are already closer than I would have ever expected." Steph said slowly, "Umm, Gustav asked me to come here tonight, I think he's going to ask me out."

The last song that Tokio Hotel sang was _By Your Side_ and I got lost yet again. After the concert was over I was still sitting there with my eyes closed. Bill came up, put his arm around me and said, "Hey pretty girl, did you enjoy the concert?"

"Mhm," I answered, leaning my head onto his shoulder. "You're twice as good as you were at sound check when you have a bigger audience!" I finally opened my eyes.

"So where are you girls staying tonight?" Tom asked looking directly at Breann again.

"The Sherriton." I answer.

"Hey, that's where we're staying! We have two suites there!" Tom exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you want to come to the after party for awhile?" Bill asked all of us.

I quickly looked at the girls and received nods and smiles so I said, "We'd love to. You boys are spoiling us like crazy!"

"But it's so fun spoiling such beautiful girls." Tom answered looking at me this time and not noticing Bill's glare.

**XXX**

We got back to the hotel at 2 am. "May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Umm, no thanks. Unless you could let us go into the pool right now." Tom said, giving her a flirtatious smile, much to Breann's chagrin.

"Who do you think you are?! I could get fired!" The young lady said.

"I think I'm Tom Kaulitz." He said to her. "Guitarist of Tokio Hotel, and believe me, our body guard Saki will be there." When Saki heard his name he appeared beside Tom. "Right Saki, you'll watch us at the pool so we don't get hurt."

"Sure," He answered in a gruff voice. "You can trust them miss, their good guys."

"Will it just be you guys?" She asked.

"We'll be bringing our friends as well." Bill told her then walked back to me.

"Ok, have a good stay guys! Be safe!" She exclaimed before we left.

**XXX**

"Bill!" I exclaimed when he hugged me from behind. "What are you doing back there?!"

"Enjoying the luxurious view!" He told me with a lazy grin. "You wanna come into the hot-tub with me?"

"Sure." I replied, grabbing the offered hand.

"Look, Saki's sleeping!" Bill laughed. "Do you think we should wake him?"

"Nah, he's not bugging us." I answered.

"Well then, will you tell me why you were crying today?"

"I guess," So I told him all about Jake and all that he'd done to me throughout our relationship and by the time I was done Bill looked like he was ready to murder.

"How could he to that to you?!The jerk! If I ever see him, I'll kill him and place his ass on my wall as a trophy!." Bill started ranting.

"You may not want that ugly ass up on your walls." I told him, starting to giggle like crazy.

"You're always so positive no matter what happens to you as far as I can tell!" Bill exclaimed, leaning in ever so slightly.

**Authors Notes:**

**Hope you guys like the begining of this story... i have a major writers block with the Harry Potter one. I am a huge fan of Tokio Hotel, a german band so I decided to write about them...**

**Plz read and review!**


	2. Promises and Trust

He leaned in and brushed his lips over mine in a warm, well anticipated kiss. "Wow pretty girl, you've got a set of lips on you! And I like it!!"

"You're quite the kisser to Mr. Kaulitz." I replied with a smirk. Bill yawned so I asked, "Do you wanna go up to our rooms?"

"Ya, but I think you should come to my suite with me." He used his puppy eyes on me, which I soon realized are almost impossible to resist.

"I don't think Tom and Breann will mind. Steph already went up with Gustav so I know she won't mind!" I giggled like crazy when I felt his arms come around me and pick me up. "What are you doing Bill!?"

"We're going to the suite." He replied with a straight face, pretending he didn't know what I meant.

"Ok!" I giggled even more. "You just better keep your hands in appropriate places!"

"Don't worry Sasha, you can trust me. I promise you." Bill replied, suddenly serious.

**XXX**

"Looks like its just us now." Tom said, turning to me. "What do you suppose we should do?"

"I have an idea." I replied with a smirk and leaned in.

_Finally! She's gonna kiss me!_ Tom thought. Boy was he wrong. Just before our lips met I dunked him under the water. When he came up sputtering and yelled, "What the fuck was that for?!"

I stood there giggling like crazy. "I thought it would be fun, and I was right!"

"I'm gonna have to get you back for that now! Watch out!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" I retorted, swimming away.

"Gotcha!" He whispered in my ear. "You didn't think I was that fast did you?"

"No I didn't! But that doesn't matter becau-" Tom shut me up by pressing his lips to mine hard. His lips were so soft and the lip-ring was cool against my own lips. "Wow!" Was all I could say afterwards.

"You're beautiful." Tom whispered, wiping a strand of my hair behind my ear.

_I can't believe I'm with Tom Kaulitz! _I thought to myself, leaning in for another kiss. _I can't believe I'm falling for him again._

**XXX**

"So you really like Cinema Bizzare Steph?" Gustav asked me once we were settled on the couch in his and Georg's suite.

"Ya, But I've liked Tokio Hotel longer." I answered.

"I've got one of their CDs here somewhere," He mumbled. "You wanna listen?" He was now starting to search the room.

"Sure!" I replied, letting a giggle escape my lips as he reached under the bed. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Since last night only."

"And you made this big of a mess already?! Wow!" I said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gustav replied with a smile which threw me into a huge fit of laughter. "Are you OK?" He asked, leaning over me after I started wheezing.

"I-I-I'm fine!" Seeing him over me I tilted my head up and pressed my lips to his ever so gently. "Oh my, what have I done now?" I mumbled to myself when the kiss was over, hoping he hadn't heard me and I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely confused. I seemed to be doing this to him an awful lot.

"Nothing, its just-" I started, looking into his eyes. "It's just that I don't know how you feel about me and I hardly know you anyways!" I quickly looked away before he could see the tears of frustration and confusion in my eyes.

I felt a gentle finger touch my chin and convince me to look at him again. "You don't have to worry about me not liking you. I mean, why would I have asked you to come backstage to the concert if I didn't really want you there? And as for us not knowing each other, we'll learn about each other the more we talk and hang out. Does that sound OK?" He asked.

"Yes," I managed to croak out. The lump in my throat swelling because he was so sweet, and I wasn't the type of person to show my emotions.

"Don't cry," He whispered, "You are amazing." He wiped the tear that had started rolling down my cheek then kissed me again.

"That goes for you too Gustav" I replied, kissing him back.

**XXX**

We were sitting on the couch when I asked, "Do you mind me asking you a question?"

"Not at all." He replied, giving me one of his lazy smiles.

"Why were you sad when you were younger? And don't say you weren't because I know what its like and you wouldn't have been able to write all those songs if you weren't lonely or hurting."

"Ok then. When I was in school, I was the outcast. Even Tom had his own group of friends that he hung out with instead. I hung out with the other kids who looked like me so I basically had two friends. I also got made fun of for being so gangly and unlike Tom." Bill started. I could tell it really took him back into his hurtful past and I felt horrible for making him tell me.

"You don't have to continue Bill, I understand. Please if you're hurting to mu-"

"No Sasha!" He said with a firmness that I hadn't seen in him yet. "I need to tell somebody, and I know I can trust you." He continued once he saw my small smile. "Once we started Tokio Hotel, people tried being my friend because of our fame. I became just about as popular as Tom but I soon realized that none of the friendships were real and all the girls wanted was to sleep with me because they thought it would make them more popular. I also still felt all alone to boot!"

"You'll never have to be alone again baby." I whispered. "I'll always be here for you."

"Man, that was tiring!" He said, all of a sudden more cheery. "Want to watch some TV?"

"Sure," I answered, curling up with him on the couch, my head resting on his chest.

**XXX**

"What?!" I whispered, trying not to wake her. I flipped open my phone and read a text from the early-bird, Gustav.

_Dude, hurry and get down here. We're leaving for the interview in 20 minutes!!_

"Crap!" I exclaimed, causing her to stir. "Sasha," I whispered regretfully, I was really enjoying being with her. "Sasha, wake up. I have to go soon."

"Wha-" She jumped. "Oh, you scared me! What do you mean you have to go soon?"

"I mean that I'm leaving in ten minutes for an interview. We'll be back around," I looked at my watch, taking into account that it was already eleven o'clock. "Four o'clock. Will you still be in the city?"

"I don't know, I'm sure we could stay a little later, I'll even call my folks and see if we could spend another night if the girls don't mind." She smiled at me.

"Sounds good but I really have to get going or else David will kill me!" I laughed and lightly brushed my lips against hers. "Goodbye Sasha, I'll see you later. You have my number if you have to leave, don't worry about interrupting our interview."

"Ok, have fun!"

**XXX**

"Wow Tom! What happened to you?" I asked when I saw my twin.

"We were up really late, or early. I don't know what you'd say to that!" He replied, giving me a tired smile.

"What were you two doing?! Breann didn't look like the type to be a one night stand."

"She wasn't." Tom started but got cut off.

"What do you mean she wasn't?"

"I mean, we didn't sleep together. And I really like her and don't want her to be only a one night stand. We were swimming until they came to open the pool to the rest of the hotel, then we went back to her room and talked."

"That's all you did, talk?" George asked laughingly.

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother!" I exclaimed, laughingly joining in on bugging Tom.

"Shove off you guys. She's amazing!" He told us, pretending to pout. All of a sudden he got his trademark smirk back and asked, "So what did you and Steph do Gustav? Or you and Sasha, Bill?"

"You go ahead and explain your night Gustav, I don't kiss and tell." I smirked.

"Well," Gustav started. "Steph and I started listening to music and talked. Well lets just say one thing lead to the other and now we're hanging out later."

"What do you mean later? Sasha said they might be leaving before we even get back!" I interjected.

"Oh, well she just said-"

I interrupted yet again. "Never mind. Those two will probably convince Breann to stay so its just their parents to worry about. I mean, who lets their sixteen year old daughters date twenty year old rockstars?!" We all cracked up at this, knowing that twenty was the youngest of us.

**XXX**

"Daddy, do you think we could stay an extra night here in Saskatoon? Please?" I was begging my dad over the phone.

"Why in the world would you want to stay another night? Are you with Jake?" He asked in his strict voice.

"No! Please never mention him again after this conversation dad. I caught him cheating this weekend. We broke up."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK daddy, anyway, I was crying in the car when a guy came to see if I was OK. Dad, it was Bill Kaulitz!! The lead singer of the band we were going to see in concert, Tokio Hotel. We kinda hit it off. I've been hanging out with him since before their concert, I went to their sound check and they invited all three of us backstage to their concert. Breann and Tom really hit it off also. And Steph and Gustav want to hang out tonight but it all depends on you decision."

"You met another guy that quickly?! Please don't slut yourself out Sasha, please?"

"I promise you I'm not like that daddy, and Bill isn't the type of guy to force anyone to do anything. So can we please stay?"

"What did the other girl's parents say?"

"They said it was OK as long as all of us were allowed."

"I guess but Sasha, please look after yourself."

"I will. I love you dad. Thanks!"

"Love you too Sasha. Bye" I heard the click of him hanging up when I burst out, "We can stay!!"

**XXX**

"What are you're boy's plans today?" Saki asked in his deep voice before we got back to the hotel.

"Well, I was gonna take Steph to a coffee shop down the street from the hotel." Gustav said with a slight blush.

"Oh really?" He asked, with a slight smile. "You really like this girl?"

"Well, right now we decided to try to get to know each other first." He replied, still blushing.

"How about you Bill?"

"Oh, Sasha and I were just gonna hang out today. Kinda like we did last night." Bill replied.

"Oh, and what was it that you two were up to?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh you know, just this and that. If you would've been awake last night you would've seen!" He laughed.

"And you Tom?" Saki finally asked me.

"Umm, Breann and I are gonna hang out in her room. Watch some TV and ya'know, hang out." I replied, smiling slightly thinking about her.

"I see. So Georg, what are you gonna be up to today?"

"Well, seeing as Sasha didn't have a third friend with her, I'm probably going to go to the bar tonight to meet some girls." Georg laughed. "Wow I'm starting to sound like Tom!"

"Hey, that's not a bad thing man! Ever notice how I get a lot of girls?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" He countered, making us all laugh.

**XXX**

_Knock, knock._ I ran to open the door while trying to put my earrings in. "Hey guys! You're early! Sasha, Breann, they're here!"

"Already?!" Breann called back.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you! At least not about this!" I called back. "You ready to go Gustav?"

"Yeah, lets get going and maybe we can hit up a few clubs too."

"What about the factor of me being underage?"

"They'll let you in as long as you're with me."

"Ooo, a rebel! I likey!" I winked, causing him to laugh his sexy deep laugh.

"Before you walk away, can you tell us something." Bill called to our retreating backs.

"Sure, ask away."

"Are the other two ready for a night in?"

"Oh, yeah, they're in the room, go ahead in." I answered.

"Thanks!" Tom shouted, causing someone to poke their head out of their door.

"Oh my gosh! Bill Kaulitz! I can't believe you're here!" A fan screamed, throwing herself at him. She was only half clothed.

"Hurry Bill and Tom, come in here." Breann called, pulling them inside the room and locking the door.

"Thanks so much Bre!" Tom exclaimed, giving her a kiss. "Hello." She smiled back at him.

"Hey."

"Where's Sasha?" Bill asked, interrupting the moment.

"She's over there, sitting on the bed watching TV." Breann replied, looking a little annoyed.

"Thank you." He gave her a small smile, "Sorry for coming between your's and Tom's moment." They were already ignoring him. "Hey Sash. How are you doing?"

"Better than you by the sounds of it!" She replied with a laugh. "When do you think we'll be able to leave the room?"

"Hang on, I'll call Saki to come and help us out of here." He pulled out his phone as he spoke and started dialing numbers.

**XXX**

"Hey Saki, it's Bill. We kinda ran into a problem here." I said into the phone.

"What do you mean you ran into a problem?!" He yelled, causing me to hold the phone away from myself.

"I mean, a fan recognized us in the hotel here. We're at room 211 on the second floor. She's still standing out there waiting for us."

"I'll be right there Bill, I'm just in my room. I'm glad you called instead of trying to handle it yourself."

"Oh I wouldn't have handled it myself! I've got Tom here with me!" I laughingly told him.

"Ok, be right there."

_Knock, knock. _"It's me." The rough voice called through the door. "She went back to her room now. You're free to go!"

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Saki!" Tom exclaimed, "Now these two can leave Bre and I alone."

"Thanks Tom, I don't know if I'll ever let you hear me sing if you keep this up!" Sasha exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"Don't worry Sasha, I'll always be there to listen to you. And this just means we get to be alone too!" I whispered into her ear. "Let's go," I said louder, taking her hand.

"Ok, see you two later." She called over her shoulder. "Thanks again Saki!"

**XXX**

"Come here," Bill called once I started running away, laughing.

"You come here!" I called back. We got into the elevator and started kissing. "Bill, wait, let's get to the room!"

"Ok," He replied, giving me one more quick kiss.

**XXX**

"Hurry up with that key!"

"If you'd stop kissing me I could!" I laughed, tugging at a strand of his long black hair. "Bill!" I exclaimed when he started kissing my neck, grinding me from behind.

"What, the music is in my head so I'm dancing." He replied innocently. I got the door open and he exclaimed, "Finally!"

We were kissing, moving quickly into his room. I ripped at his jacket, not knowing what had come over me. When he gently lowered me onto the bed and tried to take off my bra I told him, "Bill, I'm not ready, not yet. I'm sorry, please don't be mad!"

"Shhh, I'm not mad. I actually understand. Especially seeing as you just went through a breakup and we haven't known each other for more than two days. I told you before Sasha, you can trust me." He replied, kissing me gently.

"Bill, you're amazing. Do you know that?"

"Well I've been told that before," He replied but gently laughed, implying he was joking. "Did you know that I think you're amazingly beautiful?"

"Well I knew but it's always nice to hear it said again!" I laughed like crazy, snuggling up into his side. "Let's watch a movie."

"Ok, I've never really watched that many movies in english before. You may have to explain it abit."

"Sure, I'd love to." I replied, popping in _Disturbia_.

**XXX**

"Steph, want another drink?" I asked her over the blaring music.

"Sure!" She called, following me off the dance floor.

"Two rye and coke please." I told the bartender who checked Steph out. "Back off dude, she's mine!" I jokingly said.

"Sorry dude, she's hot!" He replied back.

"What are you two talking about? I want my drink!" She giggled, half drunk.

"Whoa, second thoughts, this is your last drink! But you did hold out longer than I thought you would. I mean, this is our third club!"

"I'm not as fragile as I look, I've been doing this for years!" She hiccuped.

"Really now, and your parents let you?" I asked, surprised knowing she was only seventeen.

"Yea, my friend was older than me so we always went partying together."

"I see, well then, I guess your good for two more!"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked.

"No," I replied, trying to act all innocent.

"Come off it, you so want me drunk so I'll blab stuff to you!" She accused in a joking manner.

"Ok, You caught me." I laughed, putting my hands up in fake surrender. "Are you going to arrest me?"

"That I am bad-boy. You're coming with me back to the hotel as your punishment."

"Sounds good, I mean, please don't!" We were both laughing like crazy now. "Let's go." I grabbed her hand, pulling her to the parking lot.

**XXX**

"Bill?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"What do you mean do I like you. I wouldn't be kissing you every few minutes, always be around you, or always thinking about you no matter what I'm doing if I didn't like you. Especially after two days!"

"I mean, do you like me in the way that you'd want to try to make it work once you're gone." I asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, I was actually gonna talk to you about that tomorrow after we hung out tonight. We have to go to Montreal soon to continue our tour but we have weeks off every now and then. My point is," he said hesitantly, "I was wondering if I could maybe fly out and visit you. Or if we could meet up in Saskatoon or Regina."

"Bill," I tenderly touched his cheek. "I would love that. I can't believe you'd use your days off to come see me when you could meet so many other girls."

"But Sasha, right now I only want you." He whispered, leaning in and gently started to kiss me. Soon I felt the coolness of his tongue-ring pressing against my lips.

**XXX**

"Gustav!" I exclaimed when he started to reach for my shirt edges. "Stop, I can't. Not now at least, not when we're drunk."

"I'm sorry," He said, barely above a whisper. I could tell he was majorly turned on.

"Don't worry about it. I just can't have sex with you yet. I do like you but you're leaving on tour soon."

"I know, and I'm really depressed. The one time I find an amazing girl, I don't know if it will last because of my crazy schedule."

"Shhh," I pressed my fingers gently to his lips. "If you wanted I'm sure we could figure out something."

"I'd really like that Stephanie, you're awesome." He told me, kissing me again.

**XXX**

"Tom!" I squealed, "What happened to watching TV?!"

"Shhh, I'm pretending we're watching TV while I kiss you. Its just an awesome show with an amazing girl whom I happen to be kissing right now!" He laughed his deep, sexy laugh.

"Tom," I moaned, "You're so hot." I kissed him passionately back.

"I know, but not as hot as you." He murmured between kisses.

"I don't want to be a one night stand Tom." I started and blushed when he looked at me quizzically. "I mean, if we have sex, I don't want it to be just a one time thing."

"What makes you think it will only be a one night thing? Maybe I want you two nights!" He laughed again.

"I'm serious Tom!" I stopped the kissing now. "I'm not a slut nor am I gonna be a tramp for you just because your famous."

"Wow, Bre. I'm so glad that your not like that, that's why I like you so much. Do you want to exchange numbers? Then we can talk all the time!"

"I'd like that," I managed to say before I started kissing him again.

**XXX**

_She's so beautiful when she sleeps. _I thought to myself. It was three in the morning and Sasha had fallen asleep beside me. I started to hum _Sacred_. I knew that I was falling in love, no, I'd been in love with her since I saw her. No matter what Tom said about love at first sight not being true, I had to follow my heart. I reached my arm around her waist and whispered, "I love you." Slowly my eyes closed and I descended into a world of sleep and dreamt of her.

**Authors Notes: **

**Hope you liked it! I know... two chapters in one day is quick but hey... the muse if flowing and i can't stop it!!:P **

**Plz read and review**


	3. Final Day

**Final Day**

"Morning Bill," I muttered when he gently shoved me.

"That's good afternoon!" He laughed. "What do you want to do today?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe some of this," I replied, pressing my lips to his.

"Well I could go for that, but after breakfast!"

"Hmpf, I'm an after-breakfast thing?" I pretended to pout. "And here I thought you were crazy about me."

"I am." Was all he said and in a barely audible voice.

"Bill?" I started slowly.

"Hmm?"

"Last night, after I fell asleep, were you singing?"

"You heard that?" He asked with a blush and when he saw my nod he answered fully. "Yes, I was humming _Sacred_."

"You said you loved me." I stated.

"Yes I did, and it was the truth. I wasn't going to say it but I can't hold it in any longer." Bill started to pull away, embarrassed.

"Stop it Bill! Don't back away from me." I could feel a big ball in my throat. "Bill," I was whispering now. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry I said," he started, not listening to me. "What?!"

"I love you Bill and it hurts. Do you know what its like to know that your boyfriend didn't love you the way you loved him? Do you know what it's like to have a million pieces lying around inside you, knowing that they could be broken again?"

"Oh Sasha, I love you so much. I never want to hurt you the way he did. I won't!" His eyes flashed with fury. "I will never hurt you." He said again then kissed me.

**XXX**

"Hey Tom, wake up!" I exclaimed, wishing he wouldn't so I could keep looking at him.

"What? Oh, I'm up!" He leaned up on an elbow and kissed me. "Morning, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did. Did you?"

"Mhm, something about making-out late into the night just wipes me out." He smirked.

"I know how you feel. But it was nice."

"Nice? It was only nice?!" He joked, then sobered. "So your leaving today. I'm really going to miss you."

"I know you will," I laughed, "Promise me something Tom?"

"Anything you want." He replied, trying not to be so emotional.

"Don't forget me. Please don't forget us. If I find out you had another one-night-stand, I'll kick you ass into next year and then call it quits."

"I promise you. And when I make promises, I usually keep them, unless your David!"

"Ok," I kissed him again. "So what are we doing today?"

**XXX**

"What the hell Georg?!" I exclaimed, trying to pretend Steph wasn't half naked in my bed when he walked in. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oops, wrong room." He stumbled as he talked.

"You've been out partying a little to hard." Stephanie stated.

"I guess I was." Georg easily agreed. "But I had a hell of a time!" He spoke the last in German so only I could understand but gave it away with his wink.

"Go to bed Georg," I told him with a sigh.

"Okay, okay! I'm going. No need to get your panties in a tangle." He laughed at the last part and looked at her.

"Oh my god!" Steph exclaimed, burying her face into my back.

"You look beautiful so don't be embarrassed." I told her, bringing her eyes to meet mine. "I mean it!"

"You're so sweet Gustav." She told me, "I really like you."

"I like you to." I replied, knowing deep down it was more.

**XXX**

We were walking down the street when a brown-haired girl screamed out my name, saying that I should remember her from two weeks ago. "Run!" I yelled to Breann.

As we reached the lobby of our hotel Saki saw us running. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"A crazy fan mob!" Breann exclaimed, laughing and trying to regain her breath.

"Oh really?" Saki asked, raising an eyebrow towards me.

"Um, yeah. We were at Starbucks when they recognized me. It just bugs me how I can never have time out on the town with my girl." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"Shhh," Breann comforted me. "I had fun!"

"You sure?" Her body against mine was driving me crazy. I wanted it to be special when we got together but I don't think I'll be able to hold back much longer.

"Totally! I always love excitement. Ask Sasha about the things I've put her through these last few months that I've been able to drive!"

"Okay! I think I'd like to hear about your adventures." I smiled at her then added looking at Saki. "Thanks for the concern Saki, but I guess it was fun!" Earning a deep laugh from the big man.

**XXX**

"Bill!" Sasha exclaimed when I stopped in the middle of the street. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm having fun. Come here." I said in a low voice.

"Why should I come into the middle of the street? I could get killed!"

"By what? All the traffic that's on this street?" I asked, sarcasm dripping like honey.

She blushed, noticing the one car that drove by. "I guess not,"

"Oh don't blush. I just want you to join me. Please?" I gave her the irresistible puppy eyes.

"I guess," She took the offered hand. "Why did you want to come into the middle of the street again?"

"Because I never get to do this. I'm always hiding from frantic girls." I told her.

"Oh, right. You act like a regular person, I guess that's because you just want to be treated as one."

"Yeah. I'm surprised how much you understand me." I commented, genuinely surprised.

"Me too. It's not even that you're that open. I guess I've just thought about what it would be like when I daydream of being a star." She blushed again.

"Sasha, don't be so embarrassed. I'm glad your so deep. I don't think we'd get along as well if you weren't." I told her my honest opinion.

"Bill, I love you." She said and brushed her lips over mine.

"I love," I started but the rest got drowned out by a car horn. As we ran off the road neither of us could stop laughing. "I love you too." I finished once we settled. "Wanna go back to the hotel now?"

"How about a movie before I have to go and pack?" Sasha suggested.

"Sure, I'm really going to miss you." I kissed her again. "Any preferences on movies?"

"I've really wanted to see _Indiana Jones_. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun. Didn't we watch _Indiana Jones_ the other night?" I asked.

"Not this one. We watchedthe old _Indiana Jones_, this is the newest one with Shia LeBeuof" She explained.

"Okay, we'll go see that! Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and started walking.

**XXX**

"I'm really enjoying our time at the hotel." I told Gustav. "I now think I finally understand why the twins and the girls like to spend the day in the hotel room."

Gustav started laughing then agreed by saying, "It is really nice, just lying in bed watching TV with a beautiful girl."

"Oh Gustav!" I wrapped my arms around him and he squeezed me. "You're such a sweetheart."

"You're not so bad either!" He laughed again. "I like this." He then kissed me.

"Want to go down to the restaurant or order room service? It's lunchtime and I'm getting hungry!"

"Jeez you sound like Tom!"

I just laughed and told him, "At least I'm better looking!"

"True, true. And I pick room service, that way we don't have to get ready." He answered.

**XXX**

"Hi, I'm Georg." I told the slim blond.

"Hey," She answered flirtatiously. "I'm Cassy. Do I know you?" She added the last part just because the heavy accent was familiar.

"I don't think so, why?"

"I don't know, you just look oddly familiar." She had a slight frown on her face.

"Well I don't think we've met before." I said, trying to pass over that particular subject.

We had been talking for about twenty minutes when she exclaimed, "Georg Listing, guitarist of Tokio Hotel."

I hushed her frantically, "Could you keep your voice down? I don't want to be recognized right now! I'm enjoying our conversation."

"I'm sorry. I'm enjoying the conversation too." She gave me an irresistible smile and a wink.

"No problem," I sighed inside, knowing nobody had heard her or paid any attention.

"So what are you doing here at this little café?" She asked with an inquisitive smile.

"Well, are you a reporter or blogger?"

"No! I find blogging about others rude!"

"Ok, the other guys are hanging out with their girls and I'm alone." I told her with hesitation.

"Oh, so you found the need to find company?" She asked with a smirk worthy of Tom. When I nodded she said, "Am I good company?"

"That, Cassy, you are."

"So are you gonna be in town for a while?"

"Actually, no. We're leaving after tonight." I told her regretfully.

"Well that doesn't matter. Do you want to hang out on your last night?" She asked without embarrassment.

"I'd like that. I'll pick you up around sevenish?" I questioned.

"Sure." She answered then gave me directions to her house. This was the first time in three days that I've been truly looking forward to the evening.

**XXX**

"Could you two stop for a second?" A voice asked from beside Bill. "Thanks. Bill, could I have you're autograph?" It was another obnoxious fan.

"Why did you have to interrupt us?" Bill asked, flashing the girl his angry eyes. "I'll give it to you but next time don't be so rude. If someone's busy they usually don't like to be interrupted."

"I'm sorry, I just thought my friend would enjoy it. She's a huge fan. She actually went to see your concert the other night." The person started to chat with him and I recognized the voice.

"Bailey?" I burst out laughing when she gave me a bewildered look.

"Sasha?! Oh my god! I was getting this autograph for you but now I see that you have the real thing!" Bailey burst out laughing.

"Oh Bailey, you have no idea how much that means to me! You're so sweet. Bill, this is my friend Bailey Grasmond."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for snapping at you but I was really enjoying our little game." He gave her a friendly smile.

"No problem, Bill, I really understand." She smiled back.

"Bailey! Don't you go getting ideas and please don't tell anyone about this little encounter. We don't want it leaking into the press, at least not until we're ready." I was practically begging her now.

"Okay, okay!" She started laughing, "I promise!"

"That means not even Monica." I said seriously. We really wanted it to be kept quiet for awhile, at least until we adjusted to each other.

"I promise! Have fun you two! See you at school on Monday Sasha!" She called over her shoulder, interrupting everyone in the back of the theater. "Sorry."

"Quite the character she is." Bill said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Come off it! She's not that bad Bill, sure a little out there, but nothing bad." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"If you say so." He said with a resigned grin.

**XXX**

"I had fun today." I told Tom with big, smiling eyes.

"Me too. Bre, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you. I'm gonna let you in on a secret." He told me with a straight face.

"Okay. I promise you can trust me to keep it!" I told him eagerly.

"You are the first girl that I've truly cared about. I never wanted you to be a one night stand, not even the first time I saw you." He brushed a stray strand of hair from in front of my face. "I really like you Breann, and I'm a little scared."

"Oh Baby! Don't be scared. You're the first guy I've felt this strongly about since I broke up with my boyfriend eight months ago. I mean, sure, I've had dates and everything. But I've never felt like this with those other guys. I have to admit though Tom, you surprise me. You usually aren't this deep from what I've heard!"

"I've surprised myself these past few months." Tom answered my statement seriously. "Now lets get in some kissing and canoodling before you have to get ready."

He got his sexy smirk back so I agreed. _Who can resist this hunk anyway!_ I thought to myself.

**XXX**

"Did you enjoy the movie?" I asked from her bed, watching her try to gather up all her clothes.

"Yeah, did you?" The muffled reply came from the ground behind a bed.

"Yeah, but I enjoyed you most of all." I told her in a husky voice.

"You're so sweet. I can't believe I won't see you for three months! Maybe you could come visit me at Marine Lake in August." I heard her suggest, barely.

"I'd really like that!" I told her and she looked up from searching behind the couch with surprise.

"Really?" She was very cautious when she asked.

"Yeah, I love you and I'd love to come visit you no matter where you are. You could be living in a woman's bathroom and I'd come visit!" I added the last part just to prove my point.

_He's so sweet._ Sasha thought with a small smile playing on the corner of her lips. "I love you Bill. I'm going to be so lonely. I guess I'll have Breann and Stephanie to talk to. They'll probably be feeling the same way. At least Steph will, I don't really know what's going on between Bre and Tom."

"Tom and I were talking the other day when we went for that interview. He says he really likes her, that he doesn't want her to be just another one-night-stand." I told her with a smile that matched hers.

"I can't believe it! The little player is turning into a softy. He must be getting old or something!" Sasha laughed openly.

"Hey! That would mean I'm getting old too! We're twins if you didn't notice!" I exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"Maybe you are getting old!" She was laughing harder now.

"Ever notice how we always end up laughing like crazy over the silliest things?" I laughed too now.

"I haven't laughed as much as I have in the last three days then I have in the last two years I've dated Jake. Thank you for that Bill." She leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. Soon it developed deeper.

"I love you." I managed to tell her between kisses. I couldn't help it, I'm a romantic. I just couldn't help thinking to myself that Sasha doesn't mind the romantic in me though.

"Love you too." She whispered, wrapping her arms around me.

**XXX**

"Tom, I've got to pack!" Breann half yelled at me, but the smile threw off the effect.

"I don't want you to go." I wined. "I want you to stay with me!"

She giggled and said, "I'd love to stay with you Tom but unfortunately, I've still got school to attend."

"I know," I murmured into her hair. "But it doesn't stop me from dreaming."

"Oh you romantic! I bet nobody else has seen this in you before." She leaned her head onto my shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you so much. I can't believe how hard it will be for Sasha and Bill. I mean, those are the two who believe in love at first site and Sasha's been in love with Bill since she first heard his voice. She didn't care what he looked like because his voice was so strong and sweet. I had to see the band and when I saw you, I liked you but it wasn't love. I didn't know you and I need to know the guys who I fall for."

"Well are you falling for me now that you know me?" I asked with smiling eyes.

"That, Tom, I am. You're the sweetest." She sighed and closed her eyes.

I gently lifted her chin and kissed her. "You are the sweet one."

**XXX**

"I'll miss you Gustav." I told him with a small, sad smile.

"I'll miss you too. I'll see you in three months though, that is if you're willing to wait for me that long." He added the last part with hesitation.

"Of course I'm willing to wait. We'll see each other soon." I lightly traced his jaw-line. "I'm going to be hanging out with Sasha at the lake this summer, do you want to visit too if she invited Bill? I bet she did."

"I'd love that Steph." He murmured as he grabbed my hand and kissed my finger-tips then my palm.

"I've got to go pack Gustav." I told him with regret. "Oh I'll miss you so much!" I hugged him until I was sure he'd never forget me.

I felt him gently brush away the silent tears that were falling. "I'll miss you too." He lightly kissed me. "I'll miss you so much."

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for the review Akuma Chiai. Hope you keep reading the fic! As I mentioned before, I've had a huge writers block on my Harry Potter story and this one is moving alone well so enjoy! I'm gonna be going to a lake for two weeks but I hope to be home on the weekends. Just a warning so you don't expect as fast updates as I've been posting. I have younger sibs who also use the comp. Along with my mom and dad. **

**Oh ya... go listen to some Tokio Hotel! They're amazing... Bill's voice and style is to die for. Not to mention his eyes and smile. K... u may b able 2 guess... I'm in luv! P. Bill if u read this.. Srry i sound stalkerish.**


	4. HelloGoodbye

**HelloGoodbye**

"Bye Baby," I murmured into Bill's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few months." He replied, squeezing me to his body.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Sasha, I'll miss you so much it'll be hard to concentrate on performing every night." He gave me a wobbly smile and I knew he was trying not to show how sad he was.

"Bill, just remember I'll always be with you here." I told him quietly, touching my open palm to his chest, just above his heart. "Bye. Good luck! Love you."

"Bye babe. Thanks, good luck with school and all. Love you. I'll call you soon." He gave me one last kiss and it was one that I wasn't sure to forget for a long time.

Meanwhile Stephanie was trying to squeeze the life out of Gustav. "I'll miss you. Make sure you call me! Good luck with your tour."

"Steph, I'll miss you too. Please don't squeeze so hard, I need to have all my ribs if I plan to play drums tonight!" Gustav lightly brushed his lips over her temple. "I'll make sure to call you tomorrow if not sooner. I promise."

"Okay!" She replied enthusiastically and gave him one last kiss. "Bye Gustav."

"See ya." We both saw him look back over his shoulder as he boarded the bus.

"Breann, I'll call you. I promise I won't forget you." Tom was trying to comfort a disappointed Breann.

"I know you won't, I'm just afraid I won't remember you after three months." She told him quietly.

"What do you mean you're afraid you might not remember me?" He was asking her, confused.

I knew it was one of her schemes but I heard her say, "Just make sure you call me every once and a while."

"I will. Bye!" He gave her one last hug and a sloppy kiss.

"Bye Tom." She said in almost a whisper to his retreating back.

"Bye girls!" Georg came up behind the three of us and put his arms around us. "I might see you in three months too, but it depends!"

"What do you mean it depends?" Breann asked, she'd been to absorbed with Tom to pay any attention to the conversation around her the past few days.

"I mean, I might go see Cassy instead. It depends if we stay in touch and whatnot." He gave us a smile. "Bye!"

"See you." Us three girls said in-sync.

The guys leaned out the window and were yelling final goodbyes. I blew Bill a kiss which he pretended to catch. "Goodbye Bill." I whispered. I felt a swelling ball in my throat when I saw their bus drive away. I soon felt my phone go off and when I flipped it open there was a new text from Bill that said, _I'm missing you already. Love you._

I quickly sent back, _Ditto, love you too._

"I think I'm going to go crazy." I told the girls as we climbed into the car.

"I know how you feel Sasha, I'm gonna miss being with Tom. Isn't it weird how accustomed we became to them in our lives after only three days?" Breann now had a small smile on her lips

"I know, Bill said he loves me." I broke the news to them for the first time. We hadn't been seeing much of each other lately.

"Are you serious?" Steph asked me in disbelief. "Do you love him?"

"What do you think?" I asked her, rolling my eyes. "Of course I do."

"Wow, you two are seriously deep. It's so cute!" Breann laughed, mocking me.

"Shut up Breann! Just because you and Tom aren't ready to be that serious doesn't give you the right to make fun of Bill and I." Now it was my turn to laugh seeing the look on her face.

"Will you two stop your bantering?" Steph asked us, annoyed. "I'm trying to drive if you didn't notice!" That got all three of us cracking up.

"Okay, okay! We'll stop." I told her after regaining my breath. "So what have you and Gustav been up to lately?"

Steph's eyes lit up at the mention of her boyfriend. "Well, we went clubbing, got drunk, almost had sex, and got barged in on my Georg yesterday because he had just gotten back from partying. And today we just spent the day in the room, talking and whatnot." She wrapped up her brief explanation of her absence.

"How about you and Tom?" I then asked Breann.

"Oh, well we usually spent the time in our room. We talked, kissed, and watched a lot of TV if Tom would pay attention to the TV and not me." She got her trademark grin on. "How about you lovebirds?"

"Oh, well we basically stayed in the room and did the same stuff you did." I started.

"You mean you didn't have sex?"

"No, we didn't. I didn't want to because I hadn't known him that long."

"But you guys said you love each other." Breann kept digging.

"I know, but we're waiting until the right time. Anyway, We almost got hit by a car when we were standing in the middle of a street. Otherwise it was pretty calm and relaxing just being with him." Now it was my turn for a smile to play at my lips.

**XXX**

"Bill?" I asked hesitantly. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Well I know I'm the older brother," I started with a grin. "But, I need some advice. I've never had a girl more than the amount of days we were in the city. And I think I'm falling in love with Breann."

"Tom, Tom, Tom." He pretended to scold me. "What happened to your 'sex not love for me' attitude? You really surprise me."

"Bill! Stop pestering me and answer!" I demanded. He was starting to get on my stretched out nerves.

"Okay! Sheesh, no need to yell. So, do you get a weird feeling in your stomach when you see or touch her?"

"Yeah, like I just went on a roller coaster." I answered not knowing what it would mean.

"Well, that's the feeling that I get when I see Sasha. I'm in love with her and told her."

"I thought this was about me." I stated when he started talking about his feelings for Sasha. He could tell me about them later!

"Well, Tom." He sounded like he was starting to get annoyed. "You can't fight the feeling. It won't go away until the person has broken your heart or your just a cold bastard."

"Man, what have I gotten myself into?" I asked, but I felt like a million bucks on the inside. I couldn't help it, _I love Breann._ I wanted to shout out the bus window. "Bill, I love her."

Now it was Bill's turn to grin like a fool. "I know how you feel. It's great, isn't it. Falling in love? It's the falling out of love that hurts the most."

"Bill, shut up. Let me be happy about this before you go worrying me about falling out of love. Breann gave me a big enough scare when we said goodbye."

"Okay, big brother. Go bathe in your happiness." _Great, now he's wearing my smirk._ I thought to myself.

"Thanks for listening and talking to me Bill. You may be younger than me but you're definitely the smarter one when it comes to love."

"It's ten minutes!" He exclaimed, I pushed him a little far in that subject today. _Oh well,_ I thought to myself. _He's taller._

**XXX**

"Mom, Dad!" I exclaimed once we reached my house. "How was the house without me around to haunt it?"

My dad grinned and replied, "It was heaven. I mean, there was no fights between your sister and you to break up."

"Oh, dad. You missed me. Admit it." I grinned when I saw Sasha was talking to her parents and they were having a similar chat.

"Okay, okay, you two. That's enough." My mom interfered and gave me a big hug. "Isn't it great that the Lealands were able to make it so we could all see each other?"

"Yeah! Have they been here long?"

"No, but we're going to have supper soon and I invited them to stay."

"Great!" I exclaimed, knowing Sasha and I could go talk about the twins then.

But then my mom ruined it by saying, "Do you want to set the table please?"

And then Sasha, being the goody had to go and say, "I'll help you." Little did I know, she offered so that we could still talk.

"Oh my god, Sasha. Tom's amazing. I don't even mind his dread locks!" I laughed loudly.

"Bill's so cute, hot, sexy, amazing!" She countered with a laugh. "He's made me laugh more in the last three days than I laughed over my two year relationship with Jake."

"Ya, Tom has made me laugh too! They're both really sweet." I stated, then added. "What was the worst or weirdest thing that happened to you and Bill these last few days?"

"Well, you know we went to watch a movie this morning, right?"

"Ya, go on!"

"Well we weren't really paying attention to the movie," She started with a blush.

"Obviously," I interrupted.

"Shut up Breann!" She told me with a giggle.

"Hey, I know how cute the both of you are!" We were laughing again, "Anyway."

"Well this girl came up and interrupted us. Bill was pretty mad when I realized it was Bailey."

"Bailey Grasmond?" I interrupted again.

"Ya, she was going to get me an autograph! How sweet, eh?"

"Ya, I guess. Just remember, _I'm _your best friend." She stuck her tongue out at me and we laughed again. "So that's the worst?"

"No, well I guess. But I'd classify it as 'weird' not 'bad'! Now what was the weirdest for you and Tom?" She asked me intently.

"We got mobbed by fan girls!" I managed to keep a straight face when I saw the look on her's.

"What?!"

"Oh, it was so much fun! And not to mention Tom looks really cute when he's pissed off!" I told her with a smirk.

"Wow, those two are really similar."

Sasha had started before I interrupted again. "What two?"

"The twins. Duh, who else are we talking about?"

"Oh," I giggled at my own stupidity.

"Well, ya. I _was _going to say, I guess being cute when mad must run in the family or something."

"Hey girls." Gail said as she walked in with my mom.

"Hey mom." Sasha acknowledged her. "Hi Caroline."

"What are you girls talking about?" My mom asked, snooping as usual.

"Mother," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What? It's a simple question." She winked at Sasha, knowing her questioning was getting on her daughter's, _my_, nerves.

"Fine," I had a small smile playing with the corners of my mouth now. "We were talking about Tom and Bill."

"Oh, are you dating Tom?" Gail asked then added as an after thought, looking at my mom. "Sasha is dating Bill Kaulitz."

"Mom! That's nothing to brag about." Sasha was almost scolding her mother, which I had never seen her do before.

"I know, but it's just so neat seeing as his face has covered your walls for two years."

"It was not just his face. The whole band was up there along with lyrics and other bands!"

Wow, they were starting to fight so I , being who I am, interfered. "You two," I gave a light laugh. "Stop fighting! You don't want to ruin your appetites." _There._ I sighed inwardly when they laughed a bit.

"Sorry." Sasha said. "It's just, Bill and I don't want the whole world to know quite yet. You _do_ know it would be all over the world, right?" She continued when she saw our nods. "Well we want to have time to enjoy together and get used to being in this type of relationship. With him touring and everything. Lastly, we want time to get to know each other before we make sure we want to be together." My mom and Gail both smiled when she added the last part.

When I finally had the chance I turned to Gail and answered her question. "Yes, Tom and I are going out."

"Why didn't you tell your dad over the phone?" My mom asked.

"Because he's dad!" I rolled my eyes. "He'd make a big fit then make me come home. Not only would it have ruined the rest of my weekend, it would have ruined Sasha's, Steph's, Bill's, Gustav's, and Tom's!"

"Okay, okay!" My mom laughed and held up her hands. "I understand! I was your age, even if it was a long time ago!"

**XXX**

"Hey Bill," Georg started. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I smirked at him. "Yeah, go for it."

"Well you know I met this girl, Cassy, right?" He asked and continued when I nodded. "Well she's kind of into the music business."

"So?" I asked him, wondering why there was a problem with that. "The problem is?"

"It's just that, I've never had a famous girlfriend before and I'm not sure if I should start now."

"Christ, Georg." I rolled my eyes at him. "Why the hell wouldn't you if you like each other?"

"Because we could get hurt, or I could hurt her. With all the paparazzi and everything!" He explained his worries to me.

"Don't worry about it." I told him with a smile, "You'll work it out."

"Thanks Bill." He smiled back at me.

**XXX**

"I can't believe it's been two whole weeks since we saw them." I said, looking at Tom.

"I know. I always want to pick up my phone and call Breann. I mean, we talk at least once a day and it's usually me doing the calling." He told me. "I love her Gustav!" Then thought, _Man it feels good to say that!_

"Dude, you've told me that a million times today!" I laughed loud enough for Georg to look up from his laptop. Then I added. "It still surprises me. Tom the player, falling in love for the first time and I get to see it play out!"

"Shut up! Admit it, this is like, the first time you've been in love too."

"Who said I was in love?" I asked just to bug him.

"You know you," He started when Georg interrupted.

"Could you two stop fighting? It's usually you who has to break up fights Gustav!" He grinned once he finished so that we knew he wasn't super pissed.

"Alright." We agreed.

"Guys, we're almost at Ottawa!" Bill exclaimed, poking his head in from the bedroom.

"Good morning, no, afternoon to you too!" Tom laughed, knowing he had been talking to Sasha. "How's your girlfriend?"

"Oh, she's good. She's excited for summer. They have their final exams in two weeks."

"I know." He smirked. "I've talked to my girlfriend today too!"

"I talked to Steph today." I added.

"Well seeing as we've all kept in touch, I was thinking." Bill started whispering his plan to us.

**XXX**

"I miss Gustav." Steph whined.

"I miss Tom." Breann joined in.

"You think I don't miss Bill?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed by them.

"Well of course you do. It's just, this is different for me than it is you." Breann started. "You know Bill loves you. I always have to worry about Tom, if he's cheating or not."

"He's most likely not. Or have you not realized that he calls you like, three times a day?" Steph sarcastically said.

Right then my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." A familiar voice said into the phone. "How are you?"

"Oh my god! Hey Bill! I'm doing great now. How are you?"

"I'm great. I miss you though."

"I miss you too."

"Are you working?" His question struck me as odd.

"Not right now. I have to work in two hours though."

"Oh. What are you up to?" Another odd question.

"I'm hanging out with Breann and Steph right now at The Café."

"Okay. How was you're day?" _That's better. More Bill._ I thought to myself.

"It's been great. We got a lot of sun toady."

"Didn't you have school?"

"Yeah, it's a routine thing. All grade tens plant trees in the town every year. We were planting almost all day!"

"Aww. That's so sweet. I wish the schools in Germany did that."

"Umm, Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to end this but I have to go. I love you. Oh, I miss you too."

"Bye Sasha. Love you too." I heard the click of him hanging up.

"He called you on your cell? He must really miss you!" Breann laughed. "Don't you usually talk to him from your house." She said it as an observation, not a question.

"Umm, yeah. He also asked me odd question, at least odd for him."

"Such as?" Steph asked.

"Such as," I rolled my eyes at her. "Are you working? And, What are you doing?"

"That's not that weird." Steph commented.

"It is for Bill. Believe me." I told her.

We paid for our drinks and headed for the door, still talking. When we got onto the sidewalk I heard Breann Screech, "Tom! Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up. Bill was looking down at me. "Bill!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." He brushed his lips against mine.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked now the pleasantries were over.

"We have a few weeks off." He started with a smile that just kept getting bigger. "I was missing you too much."

"You're such a sweetheart Bill. I love you."

"I know." He told me with a wink. "Now let me kiss you." My laugh was drowned out by his lips pressing against mine.

"I missed you." Tom murmured into Breann's hair.

"I missed you too." She told him before giving him a long kiss.

"How are you Gustav?" Steph's voice was calm but she was going crazy inside.

"Good and you?" He asked thinking, _Two can play at this game._ He laughed when she threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." Was all she said.

**XXX**

"I can't believe you brought your bus!" Sasha exclaimed with a giggle. She was sitting on our leather couch, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"We're going to be spending our nights in it so we brought it. The crew are going to stay in that little motel on the corner." I told her then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Could we park the bus in your yard and use your place as a home base?"

"Sure. I'm sure my parents won't mind. My mom was surprised and excited when I told her about us. My dad was protective at first, as always." She rolled her eyes and a laugh escaped my lips. "He's kind of loosened up now that he sees we talk more than Jake and I ever did."

"I like talking to you. Just hearing your voice makes my day complete." I told her.

She showed me she felt the same way by giving me a kiss and a huge hug. "I love you." Sasha murmured against my neck before she started kissing me. When she reached the spot behind my ear I moaned. "You like that Bill?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Yes I like it." The answer caught in my throat as I felt her hands start to wander. I lifted her chin and pressed my lips against hers passionately. "I love you so much."

"So I can tell." Sasha answered with a sly grin, her hands now exploring lower.

I joined her in exploring and kissing when I pulled away. "Sasha, baby, are you sure?"

"I don't know Bill." She answered, barely above a whisper. "I love you so much. I want you, but I'm scared. You'd be my first."

"It's okay if you want to wait Sasha." I brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "I love you. I want you to be sure you're ready."

"Bill, you're so sweet. I'm driving you crazy, aren't I?" She leaned her head on my shoulder again. A position I was starting to like. "I love you but I think I want to wait a little while." She murmured, almost to herself.

"Okay, we'll wait. I don't mind being driven crazy as long as it's you doing the driving. Love you." I brushed my lips against her cheek.

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow this story is really coming along! If you're reading this, please take the time to review! More reviews and comments, the more inspired I get! If you want, leave some suggestions. I'll be sure to thank you.**

**Now I'm adding a new part to my end notes... Reasons I love Tokio Hotel (and the band members!:P)**

**1) I hate labels. Tokio Hotel has many different styles involved with it. There is Bill, the punk. Tom, the one with Urban Style. Gustav, the normal guy. And lastly, Georg. He is basically like Gustav, but he has a unique hairstyle.**

**Keep reading for more reasons!**


	5. Home

**Home **

"What do you say we head out to the farm?" I asked Bill, stretching.

"Sure. I'd like to meet your parents."

"Well you can meet my mom. Dad's still at work, he's retiring in a few months!"

"Sounds good."

"Yea, except then I have to go to work." I made him laugh when I made a face.

"You could always call in sick." He suggested.

"I guess. It's at the Co-op though. My dad would probably start to worry if he heard. Actually, would you mind if I called him? He might be OK with it once he hears that you're here."

"Sure. Call away." He smiled, flashing his white teeth. "Damien," Bill turned to the bus driver. I think I'm taking the rental car for you out to the farm so you can come back in. Tom's coming in our rental with Breann as is Gustav with Steph. Is that OK?"

"Yeah. So I just follow the convoy then?" He winked and added. "She's a real catch, that girl you got there Bill."

Bill grinned and nodded in agreement then turned to me. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked with an innocent face.

"Well what did he say?" Bill asked, excited for the answer. He had a feeling it would be good news.

"He said that it would be fine. He really wants to meet you. He also said he might even leave work early! Mind you, he's been leaving early a lot lately." I trailed off. "Anyway. I asked if it was alright if you parked your bus in our yard. He didn't seem to mind."

"Great. Are we ready to go then?"

"Yeah. We just need to find the others and arrange our rides."

"We got the rides covered so I guess we just need to find the others."

"You are so organized Bill." I laughed when he answered.

"Just until you see my suitcase!"

We found Steph and Gustav at _Raymonds_. The video and CD store in town. Georg was at the Liquor Board, buying some beer and paying big bucks to have flowers sent to Cassy. "Aww, how sweet." I cooed when I saw him. We had looked almost everywhere when I told the rest of them. "There is one store that would be a haven to those two. Follow me." Sure enough, we found them at _Branded_. The designer clothes store. Steph and I had to pull Breann away from the Converse Shoes while Bill and Gustav tried to get Tom away from the Billabong Hats. Georg just stood there, not knowing who to help.

**XXX**

"Here we are!" Sasha exclaimed once we were all out of our vehicles.

"Wow. This place is huge!" I exclaimed. "Your puppy is so cute!" I reached down and scratched the animal between the ears.

"I know. He's three years old." She told me proudly.

Stephanie came up and put her arms around me. "You are such a cutie. You really like animals then?"

"Yeah. I love 'em. They seem to love me too." I laughed when the dog rolled over, wanting a belly rub.

"I love most animals, but I'm terrified of cattle. And they're so smelly." She made a face.

"And you say I'm the cutie." I hugged her back.

"Excuse me," Damien came up behind everyone. "Miss Lealand."

"Please call me Sasha, Miss Lealand is a little to formal! Especially for out here!"

"Okay, Sasha, where would you like the bus parked?" He asked

"Over beside the shop would be great. That way it shouldn't be in the way too much!" She answered.

"Hey Sasha!" Bill called, waving her over. "These little guys are so cute!" He lifted up a fluff ball.

"This one is Marshmallow." She picked up the second one. "These kittens are some of the tamest we've ever had."

"Wow, are they ever fluffy." I heard Georg add. "Tom, Breann, check these little guys out!"

"Aww, they are cute." Tom laughed at himself after he heard what he had just said.

"I've missed you Smoky." Breann cooed as she picked up the runt. "You're getting so big now. You're almost caught up to your siblings.

"What other animals do you have?" Bill asked Sasha.

"We have about sixty cows and two bulls, plus we have five horses." She pointed out to the pasture where we could see specks that resembled horses.

"Wow. All these animals must keep you pretty busy." I commented in amusement.

"Oh, they do. Believe me. Sometimes Bre and Steph come out and help with the horses though. We all love going for rides around the country-side."

"Afraid of cows and not horses. That really surprises me Steph." I murmured into her ear.

"Shut up! Horses are friendlier." She gently slapped my arm.

"M-Kay." I answered, giving her a light kiss.

"Can we go meet your family?" Bill asked Sasha in excitement.

"Sure. I hope Melanie and Tyson aren't rude." She said the last part as an afterthought.

"If they are, oh well. We'll cope with someone hating us. I mean, not everyone _has _to like us." Tom joked.

"Mom, I'm home! Everyone is here with me too!" Sasha called from their little porch.

"Hey sweetheart. Hi everyone!" Gail walked in from the kitchen, some flour on her nose.

Sasha motioned to her mother that she should wipe her nose then started the introductions. "Mom, this is Tom." She pointed to the Tom, who had a hand around Bre's waist. "This is Gustav." She then pointed to me, who was holding Steph's hand. "This is Georg. He's dating Cassy, our cousin!" She pointed to George who was kind of off to the corner. "And lastly," She got a big smile on her face. "This is Bill. Guys, this is my mom." Bill, being the gentleman he is, stepped forward and shook Gail's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lealand." He smiled at her.

"Oh, how nice to meet you all! And please call me Gail. Now you must come in and have some brownies." She smiled then turned and shouted up the stairs, "Kids! We have company, come say 'Hi'."

We heard the pounding of feet running up stairs. The first head to poke around the corner was a red-head. "Hello." Was all the girl said.

"Be polite Melanie, you can go back to your phone-call later." Gail scolded her.

"Okay." The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Melanie, Sasha's younger, dumb sister."

"I doubt you're dumb." I told her, smiling. "I'm Gustav."

"I know. Sasha has had pictures of Tokio Hotel on our walls for years now."

"Shut up Mel!" Sasha exclaimed, red to the roots.

"I think that's awesome." Bill whispered to her. Then he added, "You're so cute when you blush." He was thanked with a quick smooch.

We heard more feet pound up the stairs. "'Lo," A preteen voice said, "I'm Tyson." The boys voice cracked.

We all exchange pleasantries. "So, how's the tour going?" Gail asked us.

"Great. It's been amazing! The fans here in Canada are way more lively than the ones in France!" Bill answered first, as usual.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Tom laughed, arguing as usual.

I turned to Gail and said, "They're always like this. At every interview." I rolled my eyes. "It gets so old but the fans seem to love it!"

"Why so quiet Georg?" Steph asked.

"Sorry," He murmured with a blush. "I was texting Cassy."

"Oo. Do you like _North 23_?" Breann asked. She had forgotten that he just met her and hadn't heard any of her music.

"I haven't really heard any of her music." He blushed again then added, "I like Cassy for Cassy. Not because she's famous. She will actually be my first famous girlfriend."

"Do you want to listen to some of her band's music?" Sasha asked him.

"Sure. Thanks for the food Gail!" He exclaimed, his embarrassment forgotten.

"Yeah, and thanks for letting us stay in your yard!" I added.

"Thank you very much." The twins said in unison, making everyone laugh. They didn't do that very often anymore.

**XXX**

"Hey Cass," I talked into the phone.

"Hey Georg! What's up?"

"Not too much. Just hanging out at Sasha's."

"Who's Sasha?" She asked, her voice giving away her jealousy.

"Bill's girlfriend. You actually know her by the sounds of it. Sasha Lealand." I told her

"Lealand, oh my god! That's my cousin!" She laughed now. "How did she hook her latest catch?"

"Actually he hooked her." I said with a grin. Even though she couldn't see it, she could hear it in my voice.

"Wow. So I take it she broke up with Jake then?"

"Yeah. Well he actually cheated on her so she dumped the ass." I laughed out loud now. "Anyway, I was calling to say. I've heard you sing. You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks Georg! You're so sweet."

"I have to admit though. I was a little uncertain about dating you at first because you're a rising star and everything. I talked to Bill about it and he told me that as long as we like each other, why not go for it. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked her hesitantly.

"I'd love to. If you were here right now, I'd throw my arms around your neck and kiss you." It was her turn to laugh. "I have to go Georg. Bye hun."

"See yea."

**XXX**

"Do you want to go out for supper Bre?" I asked, nervous. I never really did the whole dating thing.

"I'd love too." She answered me with a grin, which made me feel a little better.

"Where do you want to go. Or better yet, what type of food are you craving?"

"I was thinking Chinese."

"That sounds good. Want me to drive or would you rather Damien do the driving and we have the back seat?" I wagged my eyebrows at her, making her giggle.

"Why don't we get Damien to drive, it should be funner!" She giggled again.

"You have the cutest laugh, you know that?" I told her.

"No I didn't. You have the cutest smirk, did you know that?" She countered.

"Yes I did." I laughed. "But thanks for reminding me."

"Oh you arrogant prick!" We were both laughing now. Soon I muffled her laughter with a kiss which we were getting pretty into.

I broke the kiss and said, "Let's get going, I'm starving!" Making her laugh again. _God I love it when she laughs._ I thought to myself.

**XXX**

"I should be going home soon." I told him.

"Aww, do you have to?" Gustav asked, we were sitting in his bunk, relaxing.

"Yeah, my parents might be getting worried." I squeezed him gently.

"I'll drive you." He insisted. "I'll be able to find my way back!"

"You sure? I don't want you to go out of your way."

"Yeah. You live in the town right?"

"Yeah, I do." I answered.

"Could I meet your parents?" He asked. I thought that was a little weird until I realized he must want to be more serious.

"Of course you can. Gustav? Are you trying to tell me something when you say you want to meet my parents."

He blushed and I felt bad for asking. "Umm, you know that I like you. But Stephanie, I _really _like you. Would you like to be my serious girlfriend?"

"I'd like that." I smiled and kissed him. "We should leave now."

"Okay." We crawled out and I quickly told Georg where we were going. He had just hung up his phone.

**XXX**

"Need any help with anything?" Bill and I asked at the same time. "Jinx!" Again we spoke at the same time. We were laughing like crazy and barely heard my mom answer.

"Sure. You can set the table if you don't mind."

"Okay. Hey, dad just drove in!" I exclaimed.

"Should I be scared?" Bill asked, still in a goofy mood.

"I don't think so. He's a nice guy once you get to know each other." Mom answered for me.

"Okay. Deep breath Bill." I pretended to coach him through it like a doctor coaching a woman giving birth. This cracked us all up. My dad walked in just as we finished setting the table. "Hi dad! How was your day." I waited for him to give the usual response before I introduced Bill. "Daddy, this is Bill Kaulitz. Bill, my dad, Darnell."

"Hello, nice to meet you sir." Bill said with formality.

"Hello Bill. Please call me Darnell. 'Sir' or 'Mr. Lealand' is my father." He gave a big, friendly smile. "So is the rest of your band here?"

"No, just Georg is left here. Tom and Breann went out for supper tonight and Gustav was taking Stephanie home. I think he was going to meet her parents too." He winked to me.

I went up and put my arm around him. "Want to go get Gustav? I'll finish up helping my mom."

"Okay." He brushed his lips over my forehead.

"What's taking those two so long?" I thought out loud after ten minutes. "I'm going to go see if they're coming or not."

"Okay dear. Is it OK if we start?" My dad asked.

"Sure. You must be hungry so go for it." I walked out the door and saw them walking towards the house. "It's about time!" I called to them.

"Sorry babe, someone," Bill looked at Georg. "Was talking on the phone again."

"Well hurry and get in, the food is getting cold!" I laughed when I heard the guy's stomachs rumble.

**XXX**

"That was great Gail." Georg stated, rubbing his stomach.

"Thanks Georg!" She laughed when she saw his gester of appreciation.

"I completely agree." I slowly got up and started to clear away my dishes.

"Oh, just leave those." She told me. "Sasha, Melanie, and I will clean up. You go ahead and relax. I think Darnell was going to watch the football game."

"We ate here, we'd like to help clean up." I insisted.

"That's sweet but you will have plenty of days to help clean if you're staying in our yard." Gail said with a small smirk.

"Okay. But we will help." I promised her.

I walked into their living room and Darnell said, "Bill, have a seat. Did Georg go back out to the bus?"

"Yeah, he wanted to call Cassy back."

"Well then we can talk." He started.

**Author's Notes:**

**This was a really fast update! Hope you people are enjoying my story. I just wanted to say, these scenes I came up with when I was asleep. I changed some names to cover my friends butts! LOL. If that's corny... ok. **

**Lastly... please take the time to review. It doesn't take that long... I promise! (Unless you have a slow computer... then I can't promise you diddlysquat!) **

**Now for... Reasons I love Tokio Hotel (and the band members!)**

**2) Bill has an amazing laugh. **

**P.S. Last chapter for the labels thing... I forgot to add this quote:**

_I'm a PUNK, so I MUST do DRUGS.  
I'm BLOND, so I MUST be STUPID.  
I'm an ONLY CHILD, so I MUST be a BRAT.I'm YOUNG, so I MUST be NAIVE.  
I'm POLISH, so I MUST wear my SOCKS with my SANDALS._

_I'm a PERSON, so I MUST be LABELED._

_Unknown_


	6. Meet the Parents

**Meet the Parents**

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Dixon. I'm Gustav." Gustav took a page out of Bill's book and stepped forward to shake hands.

"Hey mom, dad." I said. "This is my boyfriend." I grinned. I loved saying that.

"Hello Gustav." My dad was the first to speak. Gustav was by far the most ordinary looking boyfriend I have ever had. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hello." My mother added. Shaking the offered hand. "Would you like to stay for supper?"

"He'd love too." I answered the question for him "Wouldn't you babe?"

"Yeah. That would be great!" He laughed, grabbing my hand now.

"Come in and sit down. It's all out on the table." My mom smiled when she saw us intertwine our fingers.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, greeting my siblings. "This is Gustav." They said hello. "Gustav, this is Bethany or Beth for short." I pointed to my sister. "And this little brat here," I laughed and pointed towards my brother. "Is Jason."

Gustav laughed at Jason's poked out tongue and said, "Nice to meet you."

"What are we having?" I asked And smiled when my mom told me.

"Roast beef with potatoes and gravy."

"Mm, my favorite." My mouth was watering.

"I've never really had roast beef before." Gustav whispered into my ear, embarrassed. "Is it good?"

"It's delicious, but then again, I'm probably not the person to ask. Seeing as it is my favorite." I grinned.

**XXX**

"Where are we going?" I asked Tom with a laugh. He had distracted me so much that I didn't know what direction we were going.

"We're going out for supper." Was all the response he was giving.

"Aw, come on. Please tell me?" I gave him puppy eyes.

"I've become a master at not giving in to those eyes. Bill just happens to be my brother." He told me with sarcasm.

"Really?" I asked with just as much sarcasm. "I would never have known that, reading your blogs and everything! Please tell me?" When he shook his head I pressed my lips to his in passion. "How about now."

"No, but I will have another one of those kisses." He smirked at me.

"In your dreams." I backed away with a small frown.

"Come on, don't be stubborn." He begged me. "Fine, we're going to Meel-fort."

He had trouble pronouncing the small city's name and I giggled. "It's pronounced Melfort. And thanks for telling me."

"Can I kiss you now then?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." I joked, and giggled when I saw the look on his face. "Ah, why not?" I kissed him again.

**XXX**

"So what did you and my dad talk about?" I asked Bill with worry written on my face.

"Oh, this and that." He told me with a small smile.

"This and That?" I was getting irritated.

"Yeah. He basically asked that I treat you well and with respect. Which I promised I would. The last thing he said was, 'If you hurt my princess, I'll hunt you down.'" Bill grinned.

"No, he didn't!" I exclaimed, horrified.

"Yes, he did. But he's not the worst father I've encountered." He reassured me that everything was fine with a hug.

"I love you Bill."

"Love you too Sasha."

We started making out when shortly after we heard a knock at my door. "Sash," It was mom.

"Yeah?" I separated from Bill far enough so we were still touching, but it wouldn't be offensive to my mom.

"You have school tomorrow." She opened the door now.

"I know. I didn't forget you know."

"Well it's almost midnight." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. We'll say goodnight and I'll go to bed. Night, tell dad I say goodnight to him too!"

"M-Kay." She went to turn around when she added. "Bill, Gustav and Tom are back."

"Thanks Gail. Um, do you think we could borrow your shower tomorrow?" He asked, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah. Go for it, just make yourself at home. The rest off us will be gone during the day."

"Thank you so much." He said with a big, bright smile.

"We also have a whirlpool tub, if you'd wish." I added once my mom had closed the door.

"M-Kay, goodnight mein Schatz." He murmured against my temple.

"What does mein Schatz mean? Your something." I asked with a smile, knowing it would be something sweet.

"It means _My Treasure_."

I gave him a hug, nuzzling my nose against his neck. "I love you sweetheart. Have a good sleep."

"Love you too. Make sure you wake me up before you leave."

"Okay. See you in the morning." I said to his retreating back.

"In the morning." He called over his shoulder, smiling.

**XXX**

I sat in my bed, replaying the night. Breann and I got to Melfort and enjoyed a private, candle-light dinner. We were waiting for dessert when I grabbed her hand in mine. "I love you." I brushed my lips against her knuckles.

When I looked up her eyes were shining and she leaned over the table and kissed me. "You are the sweetest, cutest, most sincere guy I've ever dated." Once we got to her house, I walked her to her door. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine, "I love you too."

I grinned at this. "Goodnight schön."

"Schön?" I had forgotten she didn't really know German.

"Beautiful. Love you." I gave her one last kiss.

"Night. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll make sure of it." I had promised her, and myself. Now the only problem was falling to sleep so I could get up tomorrow.

"Hey Tom." Bill walked into the bus bunks.

"Hey. Why are you so smiley? Wait, let me guess. You banged Sasha right under her parent's noses." I smirked.

"No! In case you forgot, I'm not like you!" He said with a look of disgust.

"Don't worry bro, I was just kidding. But really, why so peachy?" I was genuinely curious now.

"Well, I had a talk with Darnell."

"And you're happy about that?" I interrupted.

"Wait a second! I'm getting there. He basically said the usual. Respect her and if you hurt my daughter, I'll hunt you." He laughed. "Then Sasha and I spent some time together in her room. Oh ya, Gail said we can use their shower and stuff. She said to make ourselves at home."

"They're nice people." I stated. "Accepting us so well and all."

"Yeah, you should've seen Georg at supper. He acted as though he was at home. And when he rubbed his stomach after eating, it was so embarrassing! Gail seemed to appreciate it though." Bill yawned. "I'm heading to bed. I hear Gustav made it back." He pointed to the snoring heap.

"Yeah. Came in, briefly explained meeting Steph's family, and passed out." I chuckled. "Gute Nacht Bill."

"Gute Nacht Tom."

**XXX**

"Hey girls!" I exclaimed the next morning. "We're still performing tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we are! We just have to double check with Lizzeth. We can't perform without bass." Stephanie answered.

"I did," Breann stated while waving to Marina. "She said all's a go."

"Great. Well I was thinking," I started whispering to them.

**XXX**

"Cassy is coming to visit her cousin, Amy." Georg told us. "We're going out for lunch. Do you mind if I take one of the cars?"

"No problem. I think the three of us," I indicated to the twins and myself. "Are taking out girls out to lunch today. Speaking of lunch, we should probably start getting ready. We all know how long it takes Bill." I grinned when he threw a pillow at me.

"It takes work to be beautiful." He stated with dignity.

"Yeah, how would you know that?" Tom asked, laughing at his brother's face.

"Oh fuck off you guys." He snapped.

"Aw, come on Billy, it's just poking fun." Georg joked.

"Argh!" Bill stomped off and into the Lealands second bathroom, taking his makeup with him.

"Jees, touchy." I laughed again. Then raced Tom to the bathroom. I beat him of course.

**XXX**

"Sasha!" I called down the hallway, earning many looks. "Sash, wait up." When Jake interfered I glared at him, causing him to scamper off. "Guys, they're over here." I spoke in German.

"Hello," One of the teachers said. "Could I help you?"

"Um, no thank you. We see them. Thanks for asking though." I told the man.

"No problem." He walked off, yelling at one of the younger kids there.

"Sasha!" We finally reached them. "How's mien Schatz?"

"Wonderful! What are you doing at my school?"

"Earning a lot of weird looks." Tom answered, grinning like a fool after greeting Bre.

"We were wondering," Gustav added, "If you'd like to come out for lunch with us."

"I think we'd love too." Bre answered for all of them, then receiving nods.

"Let's go." I grabbed Sasha's hand.

"We're going out for lunch. You and Conner are welcome to join us." Steph addressed Lizzeth. "Oh guys, this is Lizzeth." She introduced them all. "She plays bass in our band, Devilish."

"Hey, that was our band's first name!" Tom exclaimed.

"We know, our point for naming ourselves that!" Breann told the guys with a laugh.

"Hang on, I'll go ask Conner if he'd like to come." Lizzeth told us, running to find him.

"Okay." Sasha said, turning to us. "They'll probably come."

**XXX**

"That was great." Steph said, laughing.

"I completely agree. You guys have some amazing food in this little town!" Gustav laughed.

"Hey look who it is," Tom started with a mouth full of food, pointing to the couple that just walked into The Café.

"Wait, that's Georg, and Sasha's cousin!" Lizzeth exclaimed. "Are they going out?"

"Yeah, about as long as we have been going out." I told her, all the while smiling at Sasha. Then I called to Georg in German. "Hey man! Come and join us!"

They saw us and waved but sat down at their own table. "I guess they want to be alone." Tom smirked.

"I guess so." We saw them lean into each other, talking and the whole table burst out in laughter, earning many stares.

"Guys, we were thinking." Sasha started to tell us her ideas. The rest of the girls in Devilish throwing in comments every now and again.

**XXX**

"Hey everybody, are you ready to rock?" I called out to our small-town fans. When there was a cheer I asked again. "Are you ready to rock? Let me hear you!" There was a bigger cheer and we started playing _Monsoon_.

_I'm staring at a broken door,_

_There's nothing left here anymore._

_My room is cold,_

_It's making me insane._

_I've been waiting here so lon_g,

_But now the moment seems to have come._

_I see the dark clouds coming up again._

_Running through the monsoon,_

_Beyond the world._

_To the end of time,_

_Where the rain won't hurt._

_Fighting the storm,_

_Into the blue._

_And when I lose myself I think of you._

_Together we'll be running somewhere new,_

_Through the monsoon._

Bill, Tom, and Gustav walked out onto the stage while Conner and his friend Jessie pushed a platform with Gustav and the drums out. Bill's voice joined mine, harmonizing.

_Just me and you._

"Tokio Hotel everybody!" I shouted, smiling at the screams.Bill started to sing.

_A half moon fading from my site,_

_I see your vision,_

_And it's light._

_But now it's gone and left me,_

_So alone._

_I know I have to find you know._

I joined him again.

_Can hear your name, _

_I don't know how._

_Why can't we make this darkness,_

_Feel like home._

Once we were finished I hugged Bill and spoke into his ear, "Ich liebe dich." Knowing that not many people would understand if they heard me.

"Ich liebe dich auch." He replied with a smile.

"Okay guys! Tokio Hotel are going to perform some of their songs before Devilish plays some more! Rock out!" The scream was even more wild. _Wow it was a good idea to invite all those other people and schools to come! _I thought to myself, walking off the stage with my girls.

"Hey People! Let's get this place rocking!" Bill exclaimed. Looking out at everyone. "We'd like to send this out to our girls, Devilish!" They started playing _Ready, Set, Go! _Later we played out small set.

**XXX**

"Oh my god!" Monica came up and hugged us. "How the hell did you get Tokio Hotel to come here? And how do you expect to pay them when you only charged people five bucks to get in?" She bombarded us with questions.

"We begged." I told her sarcastically when Tom came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And they told us not to worry about the charge, we'll repay them later."

"Oh, cool." All of a sudden she turned cold when she saw Gustav with Steph. "Well I'm going to go see Sasha."

"Oh, she's busy, talking with Bill about some stuff." Tom told her, trying to change her mind. "Why don't you talk with us?" He laughed when he saw my pleading look. "Too late now, Schön." He whispered with a smirk once Monica agreed.

"So you two are going out?" She started her digging.

"Yeah," Tom answered, not knowing the harm he could have caused.

"Tom!" I gave him a warning glance. "I think you have to go now right?"

"Um, yeah. I'll come pick you up in half an hour." He winked to indicate that he was going nowhere.

"M-Kay. See you soon."

"You two are so cute!" She exclaimed once he was gone.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated.

"What do you mean? I don't want anything."

"Why are you being so nice? It's not like you."

"Fine, I'm not going to be nice then. Introduce me to Gustav or Bill." She demanded. When I grimaced she said, "I'm not kidding. I want to meet them."

"You want to know what, fuck you." I told her. "Leave me alone and if I find out you were pestering them, I'll hurt you worse than Saki will." I threatened.

"Who is Saki? And don't you dare threaten me ever again!"

"Go away Monica." I rolled my eyes. "And Saki is their body-guard." I laughed when I saw her scamper away.

**XXX**

"That was amazing today!" I exclaimed. "I didn't know that much noise could be made from such a small crowd!"

"That's what we perform to every time." Sasha told me with a smile_. _"Aren't they the greatest?"

"Yeah. I can't wait till you get off work tonight." I murmured as I dropped her off at the Co-op.

"Me neither." She leaned to the backseat and grabbed her work-clothes. "See you later. Love you." As she walked around the car I rolled down my window.

"Love you too." Sasha leaned her body in and kissed me.

**XXX**

I slowly stepped out of my car. I was exhausted from working._ I'm just going to go say hi to Bill._ I thought to myself with a smile. I took two steps and felt someone grab me from behind.

**Author's Notes:**

**Ohhh, a cliffy! Hint: drama next chapter! Hope you're enjoying the story! If you love Tokio Hotel, there is a great site dedicated to stories about them. WWW(DOT-.)tokiohotelfiction(DOT-.)com.**

**Be prepared for a lot of Twinceste tho! Some people r kinda odd that way... i don't think bill and tom r secretly in luv ;-.**

**Now for... Reasons i luv Tokio Hotel (and the band members!)**

**3) Gustav is so enthusiastic when he plays the drums**

**Now I'm gonna go and start the next chapter so u arent' left hanging 2 long!! **

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW!! (It doesn't take to long)**


	7. Ich Liebe Dich, Mien Schatz

**Ich Liebe Dich, Mien Schatz**

"Get off of me!" I screamed, "Bill!"

"You better shut up now, if you know what's good for you." The low voice spoke with venom.

"Let go, let go, let go!" I stopped when I felt his fist collide with the back of my head.

"I warned you. Now shut up and come with me." I turned around and started pounding my fists against his chest, resisting his pull as much as I could. When he grabbed my arms and shoved me against a vehicle I began to sob. The harder he jerked me, the more I hurt.

_Bill, please help me._ I thought over and over. _Please. _The guys shoved me one more time. As I heard feet pounding I blacked out.

**XXX**

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing here? Back away from Sasha!"

"Why? So you can get your hands on her instead?" Jake countered.

"Dude, news flash, she broke up with you! You cheated on her if you forgot. And now, she's got me." I was seriously mad, then I saw Sasha lying on the ground, unconscious. "Fuck, look what you did to her." I swung a fist at him, connecting with his jaw. When he attacked back I tripped him. I started punching him in the face once he was on the ground, yelling with every punch. "You. Fucking. Bastard. You. Hurt. My. Girlfriend. Leave. Her. Alone. Or. You'll. Be. Hurt. Much. Worse. Next. Time."

I saw Darnell running towards us out of the corner of my eye. Then I heard Tom exclaim. "I've never seen Bill freak out like this. And I'm getting it all on camera!"

Soon I felt three sets of hands on me. "Bill, stop, you're gonna kill him! We can't have you in trouble, Sasha will need you." Gustav was saying. Trust him to be the one to know what my weakness would be.

"Bill, how do you feel?" Tom asked me.

I wiped the blood from my lip and grimaced, "Like that ass got what he deserves. Now let me go to Sasha." I spoke the last to the guys who were still holding me. Once I felt my shirt loosen around the neck, I ran towards her. "Oh, baby. Please be OK. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich." I held her head against my chest.

I could hear Darnell yelling, "Melanie, call the hospital! Tell them we'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Is she Okay?" Gail was asking me, holding out a cool cloth.

"I hope so." I took the cloth and pressed it against Sasha's head. "Please be ok mein Schatz." I murmured.

**XXX**

"What happened?" I barged into the University Hospital in Saskatoon. I broke down when I saw Bill. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"That ass hole, Jake, beat her." He started but couldn't continue. He looked to Tom and his brother pulled me aside.

"Breann, it was so bad. I got it on video though."

He showed me the video, Jake punching Sasha then Bill beating him up. "Oh my god." I whispered in shock. "Tom, is she ok? Please tell me the truth."

"She, this isn't easy you know. She's not doing her greatest. His blow to her head was pretty forceful." He told me in a quiet voice, looking at his brother. "It's killing him, knowing he can't help her."

"Oh Tom!" I sobbed. "I want to beat that dirt-bag's ass."

Tom shushed me. "He got what he deserved. Once I showed the cops the video, he was arrested. And he can't come withing ten feet of her after school." He gently wiped a tear off of my cheek and wrapped a protective arm around me. "She'll be ok. I promise." He murmured in desperation, trying to make himself believe his own words.

Once we parted and walked back to Bill holding hands I gave him a hug. "She'll be alright." Then I added in a soft voice, "God, please let her be Ok." I saw Steph come in, crying, and Gustav walk over to her. "Stephy,"

"Bre!" She sobbed, breaking away from Gustav as I broke away from Tom. We met in the middle and held onto each other, using the other's strength. "How's Bill?"

"Not that great." I told her in a whisper. "It's heartbreaking, seeing him like this. They've canceled all of their shows until she wakes up."

"Do they think she'll wake up soon?" She asked me with apprehension.

"They don't know Steph." I mumbled. _Our best friend was in a coma._ I started crying again.

**XXX**

"_Love," _I heard someone say. It sounded like he was so far away. _"Love, please wake up."_ The voice begged again.

I wanted to answer, but the darkness was so comfortable and overwhelming. I could feel the need in someone, the need for me to wake-up.

"_Princess." _Another man's voice said. _"Show me your beautiful eyes princess."_

"_Hey big sis. Please wake up. Mommy's hurting so much, not to mention Bill." _There was a long pause. _"Bill can't stand it Sasha. Please wake up."_ The voice said again. Then there was silence.

I could feel a warmness around my fingers. It sounded like a soft voice was singing.

_The darkness is so comforting,_

_Never want to leave._

_Please, my darling,_

_Come back to me._

Something wet hit my bare skin and I flinched. I could hear the crying, I wanted to help. My eyelids fluttered open, revealing more darkness. "Wha-?" My voice broke off.

"Oh my god! Guten Morgen, schön." There was a man there, smiling. He looked so sad though, with tear tracks down his face.

I smiled at him. "Water, please?"

"Of course," He brought me a glass with water. "I'm going to go get your parents."

"Bill?" I asked hesitantly. "Could you wait a little while and just lie here with me?" I scooched over on my bed.

"Sure baby," He crawled in beside me and wrapped one of his long arms around my waist. "Anything you'd like."

"How long have I been here?"

"Five days." He stated with a tired smile. "Five long, tiring days of hell. I'm so glad you're ok."

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked him, surprised.

"Mostly. I went back to the hotel room to shower and check in with everybody."

"Have you slept at all?" I brushed a strand of black hair back from his eyes. "You look exhausted."

"I tried, but I wasn't very effective." He brushed his lips against my temple lightly. "I couldn't sleep knowing the hell it was for your parents, friends, and relatives."

"Well now I'm awake and I'm really tired. We can wait a little while before we tell anyone I'm awake right?"

"I guess." Bill hesitated, "You're parents are back at the hotel, trying to sleep."

"M-Kay," I snuggled into his side. It was funny how well we fit together. My curves and his angles. "I love you Bill."

**XXX**

"Excuse me sir," A soft voice brought me out of my deep slumber. I smiled when I saw Sasha sleeping soundly. "What are you doing in her bed?"

I kept my arm around her, seeing as her head was resting at my shoulder. "I am sleeping for the first time in five days." I told her. "My girlfriend is awake, and I can sleep." I laughed now.

"Bill?" A quiet voice asked. "What's going on?"

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry baby. I'm talking with the nurse. I think she wants to do vitals." I told her and the nurse nodded. "I'll come back soon if she'll let me," I said loudly then leaned closer and whispered, "And a few minutes after she's gone if she won't."

I saw Sasha's beautiful smile and climbed out of the bed. "Bill, you're so warm." She grinned when she saw the nurse smile.

"You're recovering amazingly well Ms. Lealand." The nurse told her with an excited smile.

"Having Bill here with me helps." She told the nurse in a whisper then giggled.

"Okay, Bill. You can crawl back in and try to get to sleep. Do you two mind if I call the rest of the family?"

"No," I answered for Sasha, seeing as she already fell back to sleep. "I think they'll be ecstatic. Would you mind asking them to tell the guys?" When she said it would be no problem I smiled in thanks.

"Goodnight you two." The nurse murmured as she closed the door.

**XXX**

As Bill came out of the bathroom he heard a chorus of, 'Sasha, Princess, hon!' "Hey everyone." He yawned.

"Wow, Bill. Did you get some sleep or something? The bags under your eyes aren't quite as big!" Gustav exclaimed.

"Sasha tells us that you were calling her. She said you were singing and crying and she had to wake up. Why didn't you call us?" Dad interrogated, staring at Bill.

"Daddy," My voice came from behind all of them. "Daddy," I repeated. "I asked him not to call you. I wanted to spend time with him and I was so tired."

"Okay princess." He told me with a small kiss on the cheek. He turned to Bill and apologized. "I'm sorry. You're a great man." He started to shake Bill's hand before he pulled him into a hug.

"Oh my god! Hurry up Tom." I heard the voices call from the hallway. "Sasha!" Breann exclaimed. "How are you hon?"

"Great. Last night, was a great sleep." I looked at Bill, who blushed.

"Darling," my mom spoke now, her tears of joy still streaming down her cheeks. "I love you. I'm so happy you're Ok. And Bill, I'd like to thank you for pounding the shit out of that scumb-bag!"

"No problem," He smirked with a glint in his eyes. "It was truly my pleasure."

"Yeah, and it was fricken amazing!" Tom put in. "I'm happy your OK too. Jake got arrested for it. I thought you'd like to know." He laughed when I gave him a thankful look. "That's the exact look Bre had when I told her."

**XXX**

"Welcome back Babe!" I exclaimed when Bill escorted Sasha into the school.

"Hey," She hugged me. "Have you been keeping notes for me?"

I laughed and answered, "Yeah, but they aren't that good. Can you believe exams start on Wednesday?"

"I know, and I've hardly been able to study!" She exclaimed with a worried face.

"You only have one exam to right if you forgot. I have to write three!" I laughed at Bill's face. "Yeah, Sasha is the top of our class with an average of 93.6!"

"You never told me that." Bill pouted.

"That's cause I never get to see you! If we talked more I'm sure it would have come up." She told him logically, using her hands to emphasize.

"Okay, have a good day love." He kissed her and said, "Bye Steph. You take good care of mien Schatz. If that ass bugs her, make sure you tell me, okay?"

"Yeah. You can make sure I'll tell you, after I deal with the prick myself!" The three of us laughed.

"Bye."

Once Bill was out the doors Jake hesitantly came up. "Sasha," He started in a low voice.

"Leave me alone." She told him in a cold voice.

"Sasha, I just wanted to apologize." He looked so ragged, not the usual designer dude.

"Piss off Jake." I told him angrily. "She doesn't want to talk."

"But." He started again.

Sasha made eye-contact with one of our best guy friends, Jessie. "Jake," He came up behind the other boy. "Leave now or I'll have to call the cops, or worse, Bill and Darnell." He threatened in a low voice.

Jake turned around and opened his mouth. He shut it once he looked up into Jessie's 5'11" frame. "Okay, I'm sorry Sasha."

She had buried her face into my shoulder, hugging me with a lot of strength. "I hate you." She mumbled as Jake walked by.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, thank you so much." Now she hugged him.

"No problem, I can't see my favorite girl hurting now can I?" He laughed. "No offence Steph."

"None taken! Thanks again." I told him with a smile.

"What do you say we head off to class now?"

"Sure." Both of us girls agreed

**XXX**

_Bzzt. Bzzzt._ My phone went off. I opened it and there was a text from Steph.

_Bill, Jake tried apologizing to Sasha. Jessie helped get him away. Thought you'd like to know. Steph_

"Shit!" I exclaimed, earning many looks from the people in the restaurant. I mumbled, "Sorry."

"Hey Bill." Gustav fell into the seat beside me. "Why so angry all of a sudden?"

"The ass tried talking to Sasha. Does he not get it?" I ran a hand through my flat hair, frustrated.

"I don't know man, but he certainly needs a life." He told me.

"Yeah."

**XXX**

"I can't believe you're leaving already!" I exclaimed as soon as I crawled out of the back of Sasha's car.

"I know!" Tom exclaimed, hugging me. "David kind of sprung the extra stop on us. But we do kind of deserve it seeing as we canceled three shows when the incident came up."

"I guess." I murmured into his overlarge shirt. "But it still sucks."

"I'll call you everyday. I love you."

"I love you too. You better call!" I kissed him and added. "Miss you. Bye Tom."

"Goodbye schön." He kissed me one last time.

Meanwhile Bill was saying his goodbye's. "Mien Schatz!" He exclaimed when Sasha threw her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you to liebe." She told him, her face buried in his hair. "Have fun at your show."

"I'll think about you non-stop. Hell, I think about you non-stop even when I'm with you."

"You're to sweet babe. Thanks for everything Bill. I love you."

"Ich liebe dich auch." He brushed his lips against hers. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Ich sehe Sie bald."

"Goodluck on your exam!"

**XXX**

"Bre, guess what?!" I exclaimed into the phone three weeks later.

"What?! What's so exciting?" She asked.

"Our record label wants to hear your demo CD!"

"No way! Don't joke around with me Tom!" She shrieked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Can you be in L.A. in five days?"

"I don't know. We only have a few hundred dollars left from our last gig." She ran a hand through her tousled hair. "They said they'd pay for the airfare and you girls can stay with us."

"That would be great. Oh my god I'm so excited! Can you say shopping spree?" She laughed now. "I can't wait to see you Tomy. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Now I better let you go so that you can call the others. See you soon baby."

**XXX**

"You're not serious! Are you?" I shouted once Breann told us the news. When Sasha nodded in agreement with Bre, I screamed. "Why didn't I hear about this earlier?"

"Cause you aren't dating a Kaulitz brother or friend of the Kaulitz brothers." Steph told me with a giggle. "Besides Lizzeth, now you know. I'm sure if you call them up and ask, Conner can come too."

"Okay, I can't wait until we go there. Are we going to ask our parents tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sasha started. "I think we should tell them at our gig at Greenwater tonight."

"Sounds good. Now lets get rehearsing." Bre almost commanded.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Thnx 4 the reviews! I have a whole 2 rolls eyes. This is kinda in an odd category cuz i didn't know which 1 to put it under!:P... This story has taken place in Saskatchewan, Canada. These towns are just places I have visited until things start taking place in the USA and Germany. Hope you like the story so far, I'm always open 2 suggestions!! **

**Reasons I love Tokio Hotel (and the band members!):**

**4)The lyrics are so deep and I seem to relate to them well.**

**Thnx again! READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!**

**B3(ly**


	8. Los Angeles

**Pre notes:**

**Some adult content in this chapter!**

**Los Angeles**

"Mommy, please!" I begged.

"Pretty, pretty please?" Steph joined in.

"I don't know. Sure it's a great thing to happen, but four sixteen-year-olds alone in Los Angeles? I'm not to sure how smart that is." My mom said, earning nods from the other parents.

"Please Gail, you know how hard we've been working with the band." Bre now added.

"Yes I do know, but I also know that you're too young to be out by yourselves."

"Mom," I begged. "You can come if you must, just please let us go! This could be our big break!" All four of us girls had tears forming in our eyes. We wanted this so bad!

"Mo-o-om." Now Bre begged Caroline. "Please?"

"I'll agree as long as a parent goes with you." Caroline looked towards the other mothers. Our dads had been long gone, not wanting to be the bad people.

"I guess, but who's going to go with them?" Lizzeth's mom, Lorrie, asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Daylee is our manager." I put in. "She's twenty-four. Does that count?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you need a _parent_." My mom told us, sending an apologetic smile towards our manager.

"I guess I could go." Mary offered, smiling to her daughter. Steph just rolled her eyes.

"I guess you're going to L.A.!" My mom exclaimed.

All of us screamed. "Thank you so much! We'll be good!"

"Daddy!" Bre yelled. "I'm going to L.A.!" We all squealed again.

"Really?" All of our dad's asked at the exact same moment, looking at their wives who shrugged. "When do you leave?"

"Two days," I told them then screamed, "I can't wait!"

**XXX**

"Hurry up Bill!" Tom called up the stairs of the small house we bought in L.A.

"Coming!" I called back, finishing the last touches to my hair. I wanted to look good for my girl.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" He asked once I finally came down.

"I wanted to look good. Looks like I'm not the only one either." I grinned, looking at Tom's clothes, put together better than usual. Not to mention the way his dread locks fell.

"Shut up you two. We have to get to the airport." Gustav interrupted with excitement shining in his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Let's go!" I laughed as we all piled into Tom's Mustang Convertible.

**Two Hours Later**

"Sasha!" I called through the crowd of people, holding flowers high over my head. "We're over here!"

"Bill!" She screamed, running towards me. When she finally broke through the people the threw her arms around me. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I murmured, leaning my head down to kiss her.

"Hey." I heard Tom murmur to Bre. Then I could hear some loud smacking and I smiled into Sasha's lips. Everything was as it should be.

**XXX**

"Welcome to our home." I opened the door to our house. "Make yourself comfortable."

"It's beautiful," Steph whispered, squeezing my hand.

"Let me take you to your room." I almost smiled when she raised and eyebrow. I took her up the stairs, covering her eyes. "Here we are." I removed my hands from her eyes and placed them on her hips.

My clothes were all over the place, but there were two beds. "I take it I'll have a roommate, and a messy one at that!" She laughed.

"Ja, I hope you don't mind. We didn't have enough rooms for everyone." I smiled, telling her my made-up excuse.

"I don't mind at-all. I'm actually ecstatic. I mean, we spent so much time together before and now I haven't seen you in forever!" She turned around, my hands still on her hips, and kissed me. "Gustav." She moaned.

"I love you." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I love you too." She murmured while she grinded her hips against mine. "I love you so much." My erection pressed against her thigh. As we fumbled with each other's clothes I let my tongue explore her mouth. "Gustav, I want you." A glint formed in her eyes.

"You're mom is downstairs." I reminded her.

"So what? It's not like I haven't done this before." She countered. "Now come on! I need you." She moaned.

**XXX**

Tom practically drug Breann down the stairs into his room in the basement. "Umm, I guess I'll show you to your room." I offered Mary, looking at Bill.

He grinned. "I'll take Sasha to hers." He gave his girlfriend a wink. "See you later, we're gonna try catching up."

"Okay, see you later." Mary waved. "Thanks for showing me Georg." She smiled once we reached the biggest guest room.

"It was no problem, I have nothing to do really. But I am hungry so I'm going to go grab something to eat." I quietly shut the door as I backed out.

**XXX**

"I like your room Bill." I told him, eyeing up the big bed in the middle. The room was black and red and the covers on the bed were silk. I sat down. "So, what do you have in mind for tonight?"

"I don't know. I think we're just going to hang out tonight. We're going to show you around tomorrow."

"Oh, in that case, you should join me." I patted the spot beside me on the bed. He gave me a grin.

"Just let me put your suitcase down over here." He bent over, his jeans showing off his nice butt.

I quietly got up and walked over to him. "Hey." I murmured, grinding myself into him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He kissed me, pressing his tongue piercing against my lips. Soon I was against the wall, his hard pressing against my belly.

"Bill." I moaned, wrapping my legs around him. "I'm ready."

It took a little while for it to register in his mind what I had just said. He grinned, tugging at the bottom of my shirt. Once it was lying on his floor he started sucking on my collar bone. I couldn't stand it anymore. I started ripping at his shirt. Once it was off I let my mouth trail down his thin body, stopping to suckle on his nipples and bellybutton. When he moaned I looked up into his brown eyes, filled with love. He gently picked me up and walked me over to the bed then walked away. He locked the door, lit some candles, and turned on some soft music. "You liking it so far?" He murmured, coming over to lie beside me.

"Yes I am." He rubbed small circles on my bare back. "You are such a romantic." He moved closer to me.

"I love you." He looked into my eyes while gently undoing my bra.

"I love you too." I moaned again when he tongued my breast. I reached down, grabbing his erection. Hearing him moan I giggled. His long fingers started to hurry, trying to undo my button on my jeans. He slowed down when I brought my lips to meet his again. Once my jeans were off he slid a finger behind my panties. "Bill!" I exclaimed when he rubbed me. I dug my nails into his back. He grinned and slid off my underwear. He then slid his body down mine, kissing every inch off me. I moaned again as his tongue moved over me. I fumbled with his dark jeans. Soon he was also nude. "You're so big." I grinned, it was my turn to explore.

When my lips made contact with his penis, he moaned. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I do." I laughed, nipping his skin every now and again.

He pulled me up to eye level. "I love you." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom. Once he was ready I felt him slide inside me and gasped. "You ok?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah. Ich liebe dich." He started moving. Soon I joined him, thrusting my hips against his. He brought me to climax again and again.

He gently pulled out and laid on top of me. "You're so beautiful." He stroked my sweaty hair back from my face. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. That was amazing Bill." He rolled to the side and I snuggled up to his side. It was past midnight already and we fell asleep.

**XXX**

"Bill!" I called through the thick door, trying the doorknob to find it locked. I grinned when I heard someone shuffle.

"What?" Someone mumbled. They sounded tired.

"Dude, we have to go to the studio in a couple hours. Thought I'd let you know so that you have some time to get ready."

"Thanks Tom." Bill dismissed me. I knew they had gotten together when I heard Sasha's giggle.

"Guten Morgen." He whispered to her. "How do you feel." Concern was written in his face.

"Good morning. I'm doing Ok." She gave him a small smile to reassure him. "It was amazing."

"Well we have a couple hours before we have to go. Want to have a shower?"

"I'd love too!" She laughed, "I smell like sex."

"So do I!" He laughed, taking her hand and leading her to the private bathroom off of his bedroom. "Hang on, the temperature is temperamental." He fiddled with the knobs for a second then pulled her into the shower.

"Bill!" He had started to soap her up.

"Hmm?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Stop!" She laughed, "You're turning me on!"

"Oh, sorry. I guess you had other ideas than I did."

"Yeah, I did." He raised and eyebrow. "We need to have a bath." She pointed to the whirlpool tub.

He smirked. "I like the way you think." He shut off the water and walked over to start filling the tub.

"Bill, look at you!" She grinned, looking at his mid-section. "I think you want me again."

"Why wouldn't I want the most beautiful woman to ever live?" He came over and picked her up, setting her in the tub. "Ich liebe dich." They made love again.

**XXX**

"You two must be hungry." I said with a smirk when Bill and Sasha walked into the kitchen, both still damp from their bath.

"Starved." Bill smiled, holding onto Sasha's hand. Their nails matched.

"I think you were right about them, Sasha is glowing!" I whispered to Tom as I fried up some bacon and eggs. Then I added louder, "How many eggs you guys?"

"Non for me thanks." Sasha said with a smile.

"Oops, sorry I forgot hon."

"No problem. You must have other things on your mind." She winked. _If only she knew!_

"I'll have three please." Bill smiled. "I didn't know you didn't eat eggs Sash."

"Yeah, they don't like me!" She laughed, pecking him on the lips.

"So what would you like?" Tom asked her.

"Just some toast would be great!"

We all cracked up when he ended up burning the toast. "I think you should just leave the cooking to me babe." I slid past him, gently rubbing my back against his stomach, knowing what it did to him.

**XXX**

"What happened to you last night?" I asked Bill, sitting on the couch.

"Well," He smirked. "We did it."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't guess. I mean, how was it?"

"Great. She's the first virgin I've slept with. I was so worried I was going to hurt her!"

"But obviously you didn't. Was she crazy?" I asked.

"You perv! You've got your own girlfriend." It was his turn to roll his eyes. "She was awesome, she got into it real fast. That's all I'm telling you."

I took it as dismissal, again. "Okay. Congratulation bro!" I walked away.

**XXX**

"You and Bill got together, didn't you?" I asked Sasha with a smirk. The four of us girls were sitting around in Steph and Gustav's room.

"Yeah," She blushed. "You can't tell anyone!" She looked at all of us seriously.

"Okay." We all promised. "So how was it?" Lizzeth asked with a laugh.

"It was- amazing. Bill is so big! I think he was scared he was going to break me!" She laughed, throwing her head back which also revealed a new love-bite.

"Nice brand." Steph giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the hickey. Real nice." She laughed again.

"Oh, yeah." Sasha blushed again.

"Oh, hon, don't be embarrassed. You two are so cute together. This morning Bill's eyes didn't leave you." I grinned, "Not even when Tom burnt your toast."

"So did any of you get together with your guys?" She asked, changing the subject.

Nobody answered but Stephanie blushed. "Spill it Steph." Lizzeth commanded.

"Yes, Gustav and I got together, okay. Happy?" She grinned despite her voice.

"Yes. You all know that Conner and I have been together before so it's not news." Lizzeth threw in.

"I guess you're the only one who needs to get some Bre!" Sasha exclaimed. "Funny considering Tom's the playa."

"Shut up Sasha." I pretended to hit her. "I like that he's taking things slow, though it is kinda hard to control myself to not throw myself on top of him every day." We all cracked up.

**XXX**

"You girls are pretty good!" David was the first to speak when we walked out of the recording studio.

"I told you." Daylee rolled her eyes towards David. "I'm proud of you girls!" We had a group hug.

"Thanks! What did Ryan think?" I asked.

"He thinks you could go far. Actually, I'll let him tell you the rest." She smiled as Ryan walked up.

"Now you girls know I asked you to call me Rye." He laughed.

"Whoops, I guess we forgot." Sasha laughed now.

"Well, back to business. I was wondering if you girls could stay here for the summer to record an album. I'd like to sign you onto our contract." He smiled at us.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Bre shouted.

"No," He sarcastically told us. "I was pulling your leg. Yes, I'm serious. I, no, _We_ think you could go far." He indicated to everyone around us. "Now lets get you into the studio and start recording some of the songs that your band wrote."

"Congratulation girls." Gustav came up behind me. "Have fun!"

"I think we're going to go pick up some lunch. See you soon." Bill told us, giving Sasha a goodluck hug.

"See you later hun." Conner told Lizzeth. "I'll go with them, get to know them."

"Okay." She told him. "Bring back some good food!"

**Author's Notes:**

**Another Chapter finished! And boy was it steamy! I'm going away for another week here so don't really expect and update for about 6 days! The story is moving along quite well rite now, and i have plans for later times in this story, so the next few chapters may be boring fillers. Hope you're enjoying the story!**

**Now for... Reasons I love Tokio Hotel (and the band members!)**

**5) look at the twin's eyes... I fell in luv w/ em!**

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW (i don't want 2 sound desperate.)**


	9. Truth or Dare?

**Pre Notes:**

**The italicized part near the end is the girls watching TV. ENJOY!!**

**Truth or Dare?**

"I can't believe you're going to be going on tour!" I exclaimed for what seemed like the hundredth time in twenty minutes. It had been six months since Rye had invited the girls to the studio. They were being home-schooled and we were in L.A. again, waiting to start our Canadian/American tour.

"Shut up and let us watch the movie Tom!" Bill exclaimed, reaching around Sasha to smack the back of my head.

"Hey!"

"Shh!" Now Breann shushed me.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, kissing her smiling lips.

**XXX**

"Check out our bus!" I laughed, hugging Conner. "I'm so glad that we're touring with Tokio Hotel, otherwise we'd probably be in a van!"

"Ja, you are really lucky." Tom laughed, playing with his lip-ring.

"Oh Tom," Breann swatted his arm playfully. "I'm sure we could have pulled it off."

"Really now? How about we see about that then." He started to walk away.

"To-o-o-m! Don't leave me." Breann moaned.

"You two are twisted." I told them when Tom lifted Bre up and blew on her bare stomach.

"Guys, hate to interrupt, but here come the rest of the gang." Conner jerked his head towards Bill, Georg, Gustav, Sasha, and Steph.

"Can you believe this is happening?!" Sasha asked once they reached us.

"Hardly." I answered, smiling when she leaned into Bill's body. Those two had been getting closer everyday they were together. I leaned into Conner, "I'm going to miss you so much! Three months away from you."

"It's OK baby. You know I love you. I'll call you a lot!" He held me close.

**XXX**

"This place is friggen huge!" I exclaimed. We were in Las Vegas for our first show.

"It's great, isn't it?" Bill smiled down at me.

"Yeah. We doing sound check then?" Steph came up behind us.

"Sure," He answered, "let's go."

**Later**

"Oh my god!" I grabbed my fluttering stomach. "There is _So_ many people!"

"It's OK Sash." Bill reassured me. "You guys are great! They'll love you."

I hugged him. "I'm still nervous."

He grinned down at my petite frame and Tom walked up. "Are you nervous too?" Tom looked worried.

"A bit, Bill is soothing me." I grinned.

"Think you could talk to Bre? She won't listen to me."

"Sure." I answered then grinned, "I'm so excited!" I could hear the twins laughing as I walked away. "Hon?" I knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Mhm." Came the muffled reply.

The door creaked open. "Butterflies?" She was clutching her stomach.

"Yeah. I'm so nervous." She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Bre. Everything's gonna be fine! Trust me." I hugged her. "Now you're scaring Tomi-boy, go talk to him!" I gently shoved her.

"Thanks Sasha, you're the best!"

I slumped to the floor, trying to center myself. I heard someone fall beside me. "Trust me." Was all Bill said, brushing back my styled hair, causing my red highlights to glisten.

"Devilish, get ready!" A panicked voice called.

"Thanks Bill." I gave him a quick kiss.

"Good luck!" I heard him call as we walked onto the stage.

**XXX**

The crowd was deafening. I felt myself smile as the butterflies dissolved, replaced by adrenaline. In no time we had the crowd on their feet and screaming louder. I looked over to see the boys at the side, smiling as they watched us perform.

Sasha leaned towards the crowd, grabbing at hands. Her voice carrying over the speakers. Stephanie was in her own world, absorbed in the song. Lizzeth was playing with the crowd. Leaning into them then pulling away at last minute. I was having so much fun watching everyone I almost forgot to keep playing my drums. I flashed Sasha a quick, apologetic smile when she looked my way.

As Steph, Liz, and I walked off the stage, I was still on an adrenaline high. I slowly walked over into Tom's arms, dazed by all the flashing lights.

I felt Tom disengage himself from me as Sasha called, "Everyone, welcome Tokio Hotel!" The screams got even louder as the guys walked on stage, if that was even possible. As Sash ran towards us she exclaimed breathlessly, "Wasn't that awesome?!"

"Totally. I can't wait till our next performance!" We all squealed and had a group hug. We then watched the boys perform. As Bill's accented voice carried over the speakers I asked a rhetorical question. "Aren't they amazing?"

"Yeah." Was all Sasha said. The other two were still in awe.

**XXX**

"That was fucking awesome!" I exclaimed, high-fiving all the guys. As we approached the girls I shouted again. "You girls were awesome!"

"Thanks Tom." Bre gave me a light kiss. "But we're right here so you don't have to yell."

I smiled and Bill told her with a laugh. "He's always like this after a show. But never fear, Tomi will be back to normal in a few minutes."

Gustav came up beside Steph and wrapped an arm around her, "You girls were _really_ good. Especially considering this was your first performance in an arena!"

All the praises going around were getting on my nerves. "Let's go get pissed!" I suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" Bre agreed.

"No arguments here." Both Steph and Gustav said with a shrug.

"One problem." Sasha stopped us. "Us girls aren't of age here." She raised and eyebrow as if to ask; _What now?_

I walked over and put an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry about it. The party is for us at the hotel."

When she grinned at this and agreed, I leaned over to Bill and whispered. "I had no idea your girlfriend was such a bad-ass!"

He replied, "You'd be surprised." Waggling his eyebrows and chuckling.

**XXX**

I noisily opened the door to Tom and Bill's suite. As we all stumbled in, Tom managed to trip over a shoe and crashed to the ground, causing Bre and Georg to also fall on top of him. "Hey Bre." He winked.

"Hey Tomi." She began to tickle his ribs, causing him to squirm and Georg to fall again.

"Nien! Stop!" He screamed like a girl.

"Shh!" I held a finger to my lips.

As I walked by Bill he grabbed my hand, pulling me into his lap. "I love you." He whispered into my ear. We started to make out.

A while later Liz clumsily stood up. "I have an idea." She announced with a goofy grin. "We should play Truth or Dare!"

Gustav laughed, "Aren't we a little old for that?"

"You're never to old." Bill hiccupped. "For Truth or Dare!"

"Okay Bre, you start!" Lizzeth commanded.

"To-o-m." She said in a sing-song voice. "Truth or Dare?"

He smirked, "Dare."

Bre smirked back and got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I dare you to wear one of Sasha's bras on your head and run down the hallway!"

"You got it."

He went into Bill's room and came out with one of my bras. "Where did you get that?" I asked with a blush. Knowing what the answer would be.

"From Bill's suitcase." He grinned once he was ready. "How do you like my new hat?"

I turned bright red. He grabbed the black, lacy one! I buried my face into Bill's raven hair. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Why?" Bill whispered into my ear. His warm breathe making me shiver. "I know how good it looks on you, and off!" This made me blush even redder.

"Hurry up! You're going to miss it!" Georg exclaimed.

"Coming!" I pulled bill up. "Let's go."

Tom was running up and down the hallway, whooping. Bre was supporting herself with the wall as she laughed and Steph was full out rolling on the ground. "O-Okay Tom! Tha-That's good!" Breann breathlessly told him, holding out a hand.

He walked over with a goofy grin. "Someone looked out their door at me." We all got seated in a circle again. "My turn!" Sasha, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I gave him a smile that said, _Challenge me._

"I dare you to," He paused, thinking. "Lick Georg's face!"

"M-Kay." I straddled Georg and grabbed his face between my hands. I licked him from his chin to his hairline, leaving a damp mark on his skin. "Happy?"

"Oh ya!" Tom exclaimed as Georg tried to wipe the spit off of his face.

"Liz, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Came the reply.

"Have you ever had the urge to fuck one of the guys in this room senseless? And if so, whom?" I smirked at her shocked face.

She blushed a deep red before answering. "Yes, I've had the urge to fuck Bill."

"I can't blame you." I slurred with a grin towards Bill. "He's so damn sexy." I trailed a hand through his hair. "Anyway."

"Billy, Truth or Dare?" Liz asked in her sweetest voice.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a shower wearing everything you are now and not change until the end of the game unless told otherwise!"

The game went on for hours, getting more and more outrageous. In the end Bill was left wearing all his wet clothes except for one of Bre's skirts. I was sitting on his lap, wearing a pair of Bill's boxers, my bra, and Tom's favorite hat. Georg was passed out with pigtails in his hair. Tom and Breann were groping, wearing each other's clothes. (Yes, Tom fit Bre's clothes!) Steph was trying to find her pants in the room and Gustav had just plopped himself onto _my_ lap and offered Bill and I both another drink.

**XXX**

"Christ." I murmured as I woke up. My head was pounding.

"Shut up Bill, let me sleep." Sasha murmured, causing me to smile. She rolled onto her stomach.

"OK darling." I drifted back to sleep.

**Later**

"Bill," Someone shook me. "Bill."

"Mmm?" I was laying on my back and I could tell the sun was up.

"Bill, we have to check out." Tom shook me again. "The girls went to their room to get ready."

"M-Kay. Get me some coffee will ya?"

He gave me a knowing smile. "Sure thing bro."

"Guten Morgen Schön." I yawned, hugging Sasha.

"Morning." She smiled. "Did you have fun last night?"

All of us cracked up, causing people in the lobby to look at us with raised eyebrows.

"Oh ya. Don't care for the hangover though!"

"I know how you feel." Bre walked up, wearing sunglasses to block out the light, despite being inside.

Daylee and David walked up. "Boy do you guys look like shit!" Daylee exclaimed. "Party hard last night?"

"Hell ya!" Steph laughed, running a hand through her semi-short hair.

"Well, we're heading to New York baby!" David shouted, knowing it would make us mad.

"Davy." Tom whined, knowing David hated that particular nickname.

"What Tom?" He asked in a resigned voice.

"Schließen Sie das Bumsen!" All of us guys cracked up again.

**XXX**

"The guys are going to be on soon!" I called to Stephanie and Sasha. "Hurry and get out here!" I was sitting in the hotel room, watching MTV.

Just as the others sat down we heard, _"Tokio Hotel everybody!" And a bunch of pre-teen screams. All four of the guys waved as they walked out; Bill, Tom, Georg, then Gustav. "Hey guys!"_

"_Hey."_

"_How's the tour going?"_

"_Oh it's great, the fans are so energetic!" Bill started when Tom snatched the microphone from him._

"_We're really excited to go to Canada and then back to Germany."_

_Bill grabbed back the mic. "We're missing our mom and friends."_

"_I see. How do you like traveling with Devilish?" The man grinned._

"_They're amazing." This time it was Gustav who spoke. "Those girls are really talented."_

"_Is it true you helped discover them?"_

"_Ja, well, sort of." Georg started, only to be interrupted by Tom._

"_We met them at one of our concerts, heard them perform, thought they were amazing, and took a demo CD to a producer, 'Rye', at Universal."_

_Bill stole the mic from Tom again. "He thought they were good, brought them to L.A. The rest is history!"_

"_You guys seem pretty fond of these girls." The man stated._

"_Who wouldn't be? They are the sweetest, most down-to-earth girls we've met in a long time." Gustav smiled then became quiet once more. _

"Gustav is so quiet! What's wrong with him?" I joked with Steph, who stuck her tongue out at me.

"Shut up you two, I'm trying to watch!" Sasha exclaimed.

"_Now, I know the audience is dying to ask you some questions." The man pointed to a girl wearing a pink tank and black mini-skirt along with heavy makeup and jewelry._

"_Hey Guys. I was just wondering Bill, are you dating anyone?"_

_Bill blushed. "Yes, actually, I'm taken. I've been dating her for about nine months."_

"_Okay." She smiled politely._

"_Now the subject has popped up." The interviewer started, "Are any of the rest of you dating?"_

_Gustav and Georg nodded their heads with smiles and Tom looked down with a blush, fiddling with his lip-ring. Bill leaned in and whispered into Tom's ear. Tom smirked. "Yes, we're actually dating girls who happen to be friends."_

"_Oh, who?!" The man was excited now._

_Bill started describing Sasha. "A petite blonde with red highlights. She sings and is amazing." Tom and Gustav started to describe Steph and I but no-one caught on until Gustav was describing Steph. She has her own, distinctive, style._

"_Their describing the girls from Devilish!" Someone int the crowd exclaimed, causing everyone to start talking excitedly._

"Oh my god, did they just say that?!" Sasha exclaimed, turning up the TV. "Yes they did." She confirmed after a few minutes.

"Do we kill them?" I asked, confused. "Or is it OK?"

"It must be Ok." Steph said. "Or else they wouldn't have done it. At least I hope they aren't that mean."

We started pacing the room as the guys closed the show. Forty-five minutes later they walked in the door. "What the fuck?" I asked, pissed off.

"What's wrong baby?" Tom asked, trying to hug me. He stopped when he saw MTV on again. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Thanks for telling us that you were telling everyone." I stepped back from Tom.

"Bre," Sasha interfered. "I thought we agreed that it was no big deal?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, we did. But I'm still pissed off. Not to mention I saw you checking out the girls there Tom! Don't you know that I know when you like something?" I couldn't take his shameless flirting right now. He broke the news about us then checked out other chicks! The nerve of him.

"I'm sorry baby." He reached for me again and I stepped back once more.

I turned to Lizzeth. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

When she nodded I thought I saw something flicker in Tom's eyes, but then it was gone. "Breann,"

"Tom, I need to be alone to sort out everything right now." I walked away, leaving him to collapse against the wall.

**XXX**

"BUMSEN!" I shouted from the roof of the hotel as loud as I could. "Bumsen, bumsen, bumsen!" I fell to the ground.

"Tom," Bill called. I hid from view. "Tom." He called, more frantic now. I could hear him talking to someone. "Oh fuck. I saw him come up here. I should have stopped him."

"Bill," Sasha's voice cut in. "I'm sure he wouldn't jump. Bill, listen to me." She begged. I realized Bill thought I jumped off the building. I had been up here for well over ten minutes and so many sirens had gone by since then. "Bill." The voice begged again.

"Sasha, what if he did? He's never been in love before. He doesn't know that this was only a minor fight. He didn't hear what Bre told us." It sounded like Bill was going to cry. Soon there were more voices.

I heard David. "Search all the hidy-holes. He may just want to be alone."

**Author's Notes:**

**I was at the beach when I wrote a lot of this. And yes I'm still a teenager and have curfew so I was a little more behind cuz I missed it and had the privilege taken away last night! Hope you liked the story so far. It's coming quite fast eh?! I luv writing, especially this story. **

**Harry Potter and Luv is the Weapon is NOT abandoned! Just temporarily ignored. **

**Thnx 4 the reviews! I live off of em! I had a whole two the last time i checked! (Sarcasm!) Which means I am dying! Jkjk.**

**Read and Review!**

**Reasons I love Tokio Hotel (and the band members!)**

**6) They proved that if you're good enough, age doesn't matter! I mean, they were famous in Germany by the age of 15 and in North America by the time they were 18! (The twins are 18 now, the other 2 are a bit older!)**

**Thnx again! **

**B3(ly**


	10. Germany

**Germany**

I slowly stood up. "I'm right here." I murmured, looking down at the ground.

"Bumsen Tom!" Bill exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. "I thought you jumped."

"Well I never." I hugged him back tightly despite my vehemence in my voice.

"I'm always here for you." He told me. "You never have to be alone. We're brothers."

We broke apart. "You OK Tom?" Sasha asked.

"Ja, I guess."

"Bre gets like that. Don't worry about it. She'll probably crawl into your bed tonight, asking for forgiveness." She gave me a reassuring smile and a small hug.

Now that all that was over I was in for a yelling at. "Tom, what the hell?" David shouted, causing me to flinch. I swear that guy can be scarier than my mom and step-dad. "Why would you go wondering off by yourself? Especially in New York? The city that has one of you're biggest American fan-groups! You scared the Schieße out of all of us!"

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I really am."

"Never do it again or else I'll kill you, bring you back to life so you can clean up the mess, then kill you again!" He threatened.

"Sorry guys." I now spoke to the whole group of people.

"Let's go." Sasha grabbed my hand in her right and Bill's in her left. She whispered to Bill, "Should we let him stay with us and if we do, do we tell Bre?"

"I think so." He whispered back, "To both."

**XXX**

"Bre, hon?" I called through the door. It probably wasn't smart that I was standing in the hallway all by myself. "It's me, Sasha. Would you please open the door?"

The door creaked open. "Did you find him?" A tear-stained face looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Yes. He was on the roof as Bill said. We couldn't find him for a while. Bill started freaking out, thinking Tom had jumped. You should have seen how sad Tom was." She shot me a look. "So why exactly are you pissed at him?" I asked her slowly.

"Because, he was looking at the one girl in the audience with a smirk. He smirks like that when he likes someone or something. I guess I kinda overreacted, but I was jealous! I love him so much Sasha and I've finally given myself to him," She trailed off.

"Oh Bre, he loves you too. That's just the way Tom is, but believe me, he'd never cheat on you." We embraced.

"You're a great friend Sasha, thanks."

"No problem. I came here to tell you that Tom is staying in mine and Bill's suite." I winked then walked out of Liz's room.

**XXX**

"Tom," I murmured. "Tomi?" I heard bedsprings creak on the other side of the room. I saw Tom's dreads briefly before I was met with his eyes.

"Who's there?" He reached out and I grabbed his hands.

"Tom." I murmured, placing his hand on my cheek. "I'm so sorry. I was jealous and I overreacted. I love you."

I felt his muscles tense then relax. "Bre, I love you too. You have absolutely no need to be jealous." He wrapped one of his long arms around me.

Slowly I pulled away. When he looked at me quizzically I pressed a finger against my lips and pulled him out of bed. "We're going to my room." He just smirked in reply. As we walked into my room I murmured, "Touch me Tom."

As I placed one of his hands on my breast he smirked. "You are beautiful." We made love and everything was perfect again.

**XXX**

"I can't believe we've been on the road for over three months!" I exclaimed. "It's been so much fun and now we're off to Germany!"

"It's always been Sasha's dream to make it to Europe." Bre filled in the guys.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go to Britain and Germany. Dreamt about it actually." I shyly smiled, which was really weird for me.

"Well we have some time off in both places and I'll show you around." Bill offered.

"Great! I'm so excited." I was literally jumping in my seat on the plane.

**Later**

"Wake-up Bill." He had fallen asleep on the plane ride. "We're gonna land soon!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" He smiled at me. "You nervous?"

"A bit. This is only the second time I've been on a plane." I confided in him.

"Well I'm here for you." He grabbed my hand as we hit turbulence. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked as we walked off the plane.

"No, thanks Bill." I hugged him.

"Were you nervous Sash?" Steph came up behind us and asked.

"Yeah. I'm not used to flying." I gave her a small smile when my eyes lit up. "Oh my god. We're in GERMANY!" I shouted, super excited.

"Yes we are, and everyone thinks you're crazy." Tom stated.

"Oh let her be Tomi." Bill laughed, looking at me with smiling eyes. "It's so much fun to watch."

"And," I added. "The ones who act like idiots have more fun than the people who are worried about who's watching all the time."

Breann grinned at this. "Three cheers for the idiots!" All us girls plus Bill and Gustav cheered while Georg and Tom became very interested in their shoes.

**XXX**

"Mom!" Bill exclaimed, dragging Sasha behind him by the hand. He let go and flung his arms around our mother. Those two were almost as close as him and I were.

I slowly walked up to her with my arm around Bre. "Hey mum." I wrapped an arm around her in a brief hug.

Bill then exclaimed, "Mom, this is Sasha." He brought her closer to his body.

"Hello Sasha." She extended a hand towards the younger girl.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you." Sasha spoke in broken German to my mom who smiled and appreciated the attempt.

"And this is Bre." I introduced my girlfriend.

"Hey." Bre smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Same goes to you." Mom spoke in English to Bre. "And these girls must make up the rest of Devilish."

"Yeah. This is Steph and Liz." Gustav introduced them then hugged my mom. "It's nice to see you again. Are my parents around?"

"They're waiting back at the house." She told him. "We didn't want to draw a big crowd." She explained. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" All us guys exclaimed excitedly.

On the ride to our house Bill kept pointing out little things to Sasha. Such as where we went to school as kids and where I'd skateboard while he wrote music. Gustav, Steph, Georg, and Liz all talked together while Bre talked with my mom. "Tom." Bre turned to me. "You never told me you know how to play drums!"

"Mo-o-m." I sighed. "Now you've gone and done it! Bre plays the drums and loves them almost as much as she loves me, if not more!"

My mom giggled when Bre disagreed. "I love you way more than my drums!"

"Sure." I rolled my eyes but then smiled at her.

"You two!" My mom was still laughing. "Are you always like this?"

"Pretty much." We answered at the same time.

**XXX**

"This place is beautiful." I told Gustav. "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I live across the street." He told me with a hint of a blush.

"In the big mansion?" He nodded. "Wow. Looks like there would be no excuse to stay in the same room there."

I must have sounded disappointed because he lightly kissed me. "My parents know that we'll be staying together. We also have the extra rooms for Liz and Daylee."

"Great." I smiled at him. "Do I get to meet you're parent's now?"

"Yeah," He grabbed my hand. "They're down here." I led her to the living room. "Hey mom, dad! How are you?"

"We're great. How are you son?" My dad got up and embraced me. I felt Steph's hand leave mine.

"I'm good. Guys, this is Steph." I smiled and reached for her hand again.

"Hello Steph. It's so great to finally meet you." My mom embraced her in a quick hug.

"Ditto." She said then realized that my parents couldn't understand her. "Umm, Gustav, will you translate or something? I know a few phrases in German, that's it!"

"No problem." I smiled, this was going to be a long night.

**XXX**

"Wow Tom, you're room is huge!" I exclaimed. "I completely dig the color!"

I traced a lime-green circle on his wall. "I completely dig the girl who's in my room." He murmured with a smirk.

"Oh really? Well maybe we should do something about it." I murmured back.

We started kissing and he picked me up, placing me on the bed. "You ready for the craziest night of you're life?"

"Hell ya. Love you Tom." The end was drowned out by his kiss. We went crazy that night. Neither wanting to be the first to give in.

When we were done Tom didn't completely leave me this time. He pulled me close and we talked for hours about nothing really important. "I love you Bre." He brushed a stray strand of hair back. "You were so great tonight." He kissed me again. "So, how do you like being famous?"

"It's great. It's just, we never seem to have privacy though. Especially since you guys blabbed." I grinned. _That wasn't so bad_, I admitted to myself. _It had worked for us!_

"Sorry." He knew I was joking. "I don't mind though. I guess it's cause I've had a while to adjust to the paparazzi."

"Yeah. I wouldn't trade it anyway; Not for anything in the world." I murmured right before we fell asleep.

**XXX**

I woke up and rolled over to find Bill's spot empty. In his place was a white rose and a note.

_I had to go for a short meeting today. Didn't want to wake you. Ich liebe dich, mien Schatz. Go to the kitchen for a surprise!_

_Bill_

I smiled to myself and got dressed. As I walked upstairs I ran into Bre. "I was just coming to wake you." She smiled. "It's almost one o'clock here!"

"M-Kay." I yawned. "You headed to the kitchen?"

"Yeah." She linked arms with me. "Let's go!"

Tom met her at the door and they started talking so I walked into the kitchen by myself. "Hello Schön." Bill closed the distance between us and held out another white rose. "It's been one year and today is for us." He smiled and bent down to kiss me.

"You remembered." I hugged him. "You even remembered my favorite flowers! Oh Bill." I was overcome with emotion.

"I love you Sasha." He hugged me back. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"Well I was waiting until you got up so we could make lunch together. How's that sound?"

"Great! You know how to cook?" I asked, surprised.

"Ja, Mum and I have always been close and she taught me." He smiled down at me.

"Can we make pancakes?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm craving them!"

"Sure. I told you, anything you want." By the time we were done, we were a mess. "You have a bit of flour on your face." Bill laughed.

"Where?" I swiped my hand across my face.

"Right there." He brushed his flour covered hands across my cheek.

"Well you have some right here." I flicked flour into his face. Soon he was chasing me around the kitchen. He grabbed me just as his mom walked in.

"What's going on here? It smells really good."

"We're cooking." I laughed as Bill tried to shake the flour out of his hair, just making it worse.

"Ok, do you have plans today?"

"Yes actually. We're going to be together for our one year anniversary." Bill grinned at his mother who nodded.

"Ok. Tom's doing similar stuff I think. Have fun!"

"See you later!" I called as Bill grabbed plates.

"This is delicious." He mumbled through mouthfuls. "Now let's go out." He started to take me downstairs to get ready.

"Shouldn't we clean up?" I asked.

"No, the maid will do that." He reassured me with a smile.

"Ok, Now we seriously need to clean up ourselves!" We headed downstairs. Bill hopped into the shower as I picked out some clothes. Then it was my turn for the shower and Bill got ready. When I got out he passed me a towel and I realized he had very little makeup on and left his hair down. "You look really good like that." I murmured.

"And you look good like that." He grinned, causing me to turn red even though he's seen me completely naked.

As we walked out the door Steph, Liz, and Gustav walked up. "Where you off to today?" Steph asked.

"Dunno. We're just gonna wander for a while." I answered.

"Did Tom take Bre in his car?" Gustav asked with a knowing smile.

"Ja. I swear he loves it as much as she loves her drums." Bill rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we're off."

He took me to a nice black Mustang. "Nice car! Don't tell me this is Tom's too?"

"It's not, it's mine." Bill told me proudly. "My favorite one."

**XXX**

"Tom, slow down!" Bre exclaimed with a frightened scream.

I reluctantly lifted my foot off the gas a little. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to going that fast! Do you always drive like this?" She was clutching the door.

"No. Just when I want a rush. It's better than drugs, I've found." I told her truthfully. She needed to know my background.

"Okay. Could you at least warn me before you take off like that again at least?"

"Sure. You having fun though?"

"Yes." She answered. "Can we go fast again?"

I grinned and pressed the gas again. "Whoohooo!" I yelled as we drifted around a corner.

"Tom, you're crazy! I love you!" Bre yelled. "This is so much fun!"

I pulled into a secluded spot that I love. I'd never shown it to anyone before and I told Breann so. "It's been one year." I told her breathlessly. "And I wanted to show you my favorite spot. I've never showed anyone this place before, not even Bill." I whispered now. "Bre. I love you."

"I love you too Tom. Thank you for trusting me." She fiddled with one of my dreads. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet mine. "I love you so much and it's hard to believe we've only known each other for a year."

"I know." We crawled to the backseat of my car and just sat there with her head on my chest. Rising and falling with each breathe I took. Slowly she started to hum a song that I knew and I started to sing. She is one of the only people I had ever let me hear sing solo. We fell asleep and woke up two hours later to drive home.

**XXX**

"So Liz, I guess it's only us left now eh?" I asked her with a small smile. Gustav and Steph had left a little while ago to celebrate their year together.

"Yeah. Man do I miss Conner." She confided in me.

"I miss Cassy too." I told her with a small smile. The others were so lucky that they were together. Now Liz and I were halfway across the world from our lovers.

"How long have you and Cassy been together?" Lizzeth asked me.

"Almost a year. But we won't be together to celebrate." I told her sadly. "How about you and Conner?"

"It'll be three years in December." She grinned. "It's really hard being apart after being together almost everyday for two years."

"I'll bet. Do you regret becoming famous?" I asked her.

"Sometimes." She replied hesitantly. "Just cause it's hard being away from routine. I guess this is routine now."

"Yeah. It was like that for us when we first started and we were only in Europe. You girls are already all over the world."

"It can be tough, but you guys are so great to us!" She smiled.

"Aww Liz. We gotta stop being so sentimental!" I hugged her briefly, earing a small smile.

"Thanks for talking Georg, now let's watch a movie!" She got up and popped in a newer movie. "You're a great friend." We sat together in comfortable silence for a long time.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you're enjoying the story! I'm going to skip ahead one year so that the girls are 18. I enjoy comments! Hint: There is drama coming up soon!! Stay tuned for it!**

**Oh, **_**North 23 **_**is actually a band. And Cassidy is the lead singer and she is **_**really **_**my cuz. I don't know her that well because of distance, but we're still related. **

**Reasons I love Tokio Hotel (and the band members!)**

**7) Georg and Tom have the sexiest guitars!!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thnx!**

**B3(ly**


	11. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

**One Year Later**

"Hey baby!" I exclaimed. "I missed you."

Bre came up and hugged me. "I know, it's been a whole two months!"

"Yeah. Was your schoolwork easier these last few months?"

"It sure was. I can't believe I'm graduating!" The other girls walked up along with their friend Marina.

"Hey Tom! Are the other guys here yet?" Liz asked.

"Ja. I wouldn't be here if they weren't! I can't wait till your graduation." I smiled at them.

"Us either. Thirteen years of this and we're finally done!" Sasha laughed. "And I'm going to take the education course online."

"You are way to goal orientated!" Bre joked.

"You can never be to goal orientated." She argued back, laughing.

"Hey!" Bill came up, grinning like a fool. "How is everyone?" There was a course of greetings and he turned to Sasha. "Hey babe, how have you been?"

"Great. I'm super excited." She answered him. She then stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips gently.

"Hate to break up the party," Daylee came up. "But these girls have to get ready. They're graduating in six hours!"

"Okay. Do you need us to get you girls anything?" Gustav asked like a gentleman.

"Umm, just a snack around four o'clock please." Daylee grinned. She loved being in control.

"Well, we'll see you later." I brushed my lips against Bre's.

"See ya." Daylee shooed us all from the big room with an apologetic smile.

**XXX**

"She looks beautiful." Bill murmured, looking at my smiling face as I walked down the aisle with my parents. _Graduation is finally here!_ I thought to myself.

"They are all beautiful." Georg told him, in awe of our dresses.

Cassy placed a hand on his knee. "They're taken Georg." She joked. "And you've got me!" Her red hair gleamed as she leaned closer to him. "Just remember I love you."

The ceremonies took forever to complete and it was smoldering hot up on the stage. I was rewarded with a few scholarships and cash prizes, earning crazy cheers from my friends. As we walked off the stage I looked at Bill thoroughly for the first time that night. He looked amazing. His hair was sticking straight out, in his usual style but his makeup was very light and minimum. He wore a black suit with a red tie and was smiling. I wore a red, poofy dress with black highlights on it. My hair was put up and curly, matching my dress in color. We linked arms and slowly walked down to the doors, stopping for many pictures along the way.

Tom was wearing a gray suit and purple tie. He still wore a hat to control his dreads. Bre's dress was short, poofy, and purple; adding to her rocker style. She also wore a tie, which was gray. They were one of the cutest couples there. As they walked towards the door, Georg high-fived them.

Steph wore a lime-green dress. Her hair was dyed pink and black this month. She briefly gave Cassy a hug as she walked by. All of us had grown very close these last few months. Gustav was dressed in a black suit, his tie matched Steph's dress. His hair had grown slightly longer and was slightly spiked up. They intertwined fingers and continued walking.

"We're finally done here!" I exclaimed, jumping up despite my heals.

"Careful." Bill held out a hand as I stumbled. "Congratulation girls." He hugged us all, as did all the other guys in turn.

"Isn't this great?" Jessie walked up to us, grinning. They had continued the tradition of the alcohol in the water bottle during ceremonies.

"Totally." Steph agreed. She had had a few sips of the drink herself.

"You going off to college Jess?" I asked in wonder.

"Naw, I'm going off to Alberta to join the work-force." He told me. "But I hear you're going to try to get your degree despite being famous."

"Yup. I figure it's always good to have something to fall back on." I grinned when I felt Bill squeeze my hand.

"Well why don't we get this march over with so we can party?!" Bre shouted as we walked into the hall. The rest of our class cheered in agreement.

**XXX**

"You ready to rock out guys?" I shouted. It was the grad party out at my farm. "Let's go!" We performed our old songs plus a few of our unreleased songs.

We had been performing for a while when Sasha had a moment to speak. "Hey guys. We've been together a long time and it's hard to believe it's finally time to part ways. I wrote this song and wanted to perform it before we're all to hammered to remember it." By the time we were finished performing, many people were crying.

There was a chorus of _We love you guys! _And shortly after the night was a blur. I faintly remember Bill and Sasha disappearing, mumbling something about needing fresh air.

**Morning**

"God, what happened?" Conner asked me with fuzzy eyes.

"We got pissed last night!" I exclaimed then kissed him. "I don't remember much after one AM."

He grinned when he checked his watch. "Only ten. What do you say we go wake up some people?"

I grinned mischievously. "I think that would be great! Let's get the living room first."

We woke up many people, earning us glares and quite a few choice words. When some of the parents saw us they just laughed and told us to carry on. Little were we expecting, we found Bill and Sasha in the barn, naked.

We dumped some cold water onto them and ran. "What the fuck?" I heard Bill shout.

**XXX**

"I'll miss you." I mumbled, bringing Sasha's small body into mine. "But I'll think of you a lot."

"You better." She grinned then kissed me. "Have fun in L.A. Don't party to hard."

"But I figured I should party enough for the two of us." I laughed and she gave me a look. "Okay, I'll be safe."

I boarded the bus. "So Tom. When's the premier party for that movie you wanted to see?"

"Two weeks." He mumbled, preoccupied trying to pick out a hat to give to Bre. "Found it!" He exclaimed, pulling out the hat he wore to the grad after-party. Soon we left. "So you want to go to that party then?" He asked once we were on the road to the airport.

"Yeah. I think so." We grinned at each other. This was going to be fun.

**XXX**

"Tomi!" A drunk Bill called. "Where are you?"

I grinned and called. "Over here." I waved him over. I wasn't drunk but I also wasn't sober. I had found the right place in-between the two.

"Hey. Are you ready to leave yet?" He slurred.

"Umm, I could be. You found a stalker fan or something?" I asked jokingly.

"Something like that." He mumbled, looking to the ground.

"Okay. We'll just tell the others we're leaving." I laughed out loud when he stumbled and landed on the ground. "Dude," I tapped Gustav on the shoulder. "I can't find Georg. We're leaving, do you want to tell him for us?"

"Sure thing dude." He grinned foolishly then turned back to his friends.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

**XXX**

I wandered the aisle, picking up groceries for my mom. I hummed quietly. It was so nice living in a small town, everyone was friendly. I wandered over to the magazine rack, a habit I had gotten by the age of fourteen. I saw my favorite and picked it up, not expecting what I saw on the cover. "Holy shit!" I brought a hand up to my face. Bill was on the cover, eating another girl's face. I felt my eyes tear up. I threw the magazine into the cart and quickly made my way to the checkout. I faked a smile and was pleasant as I payed, chatting with my friends.

As soon as I got to the car I put the groceries away and pulled out the magazine. I flipped it open to the correct page and started to read. "Oh my god." I muttered.

_Wild Night For Kaulitz! _The title read.

_A certain Mr. Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel had a wild night at the after party of the premier for the biggest movie in theaters. The supposedly taken man was caught at 'Dark Dance', a club in L.A., snogging the model Camille Kampoe. Shortly after Kaulitz left the party with his twin brother._

I looked at the photos of the two dancing and kissing. _This isn't happening._ I kept repeating to myself, knowing it wasn't right. This was happening. My boyfriend had cheated on me, he had forgotten me. I broke down.

Somehow I made it into my bedroom and pulled out my cell. "Bill?" I asked when he picked up.

"Ja? What's wrong mien Schatz?" He asked with a concerned voice.

This was breaking my heart, just hearing his voice. "Bill, we need to talk. Can you come here?"

"Yeah. Of course princess. I'll be there in two days." He sounded really worried.

"Okay. See you then." I hung up and started crying.

**XXX**

"Oh my god." I said into the phone. "Do you think Sasha's seen this yet?"

"I don't know." Bre started. "But she's not answering her phone so I'm guessing yes."

"We need to go see her." I stated then asked, "Do you agree?"

"Totally. I'll meet you at your house."

"M-Kay, see you soon." I hung up.

"About time!" I exclaimed half an hour later. "I've tried calling her again and still no answer. Let's get moving!"

"Sorry, mom needed me to wash dishes quickly. K, let's go!" We drove out to Sasha's farm. "Hello Gail. Is Sasha home?" Bre asked.

"Hello girls! What a pleasant surprise. Yes she is, she's in her room." Gail stepped aside and let us in. "She's not feeling so well. The flu I think." Gail warned us.

"Sash, hon?" I called through the door. "Can we come in?" We got a muffled reply so I opened the door. The first thing I saw was the magazine on her bed. Then I saw her curled up beside it. "Hon, are you OK?" I asked.

She nodded then spoke. "I talked to him yesterday. He's coming here so we can talk."

"Hon, are you sure you want to talk to that bastard?" Bre asked.

She nodded and I glared at Bre. She could be so straightforward sometimes. "Are you going to forgive him?"

"No. He promised me then threw them all away. I can't forgive him, at least not for a long time." She murmured.

"Oh Sasha." Both of us hugged her. "So I hear you're sick." I stated.

"Umm, yeah. Stomach flu or something." She smiled weakly at us.

"You wanna go out for lunch?" Bre asked.

"I'd like that." We got up off her bed and helped her get ready for the day.

**XXX**

"Hey beautiful." Bill came up and hugged me. "What's wrong?" He asked when I reluctantly hugged him back.

"Nothing." I gave him a small smile that probably wasn't very convincing. "Why don't we go inside?"

"Sure." We got into my room when I started talking.

"Bill," my voice was slowly rising. "What the hell is this?" I asked, showing him the magazine. He blushed and looked towards the ground. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Sash, baby." He murmured, taking a step towards me. "I was drunk, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Stop Bill." His hand froze in midair. "I don't care if you were drunk or not."

"But Sasha, it'll never happen again." He begged.

"It's happened once, why should I think it won't happen again?" I asked him, I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Just trust me babe."

"I did." I turned away so he couldn't see me crying. "And look where that got me."

"Sash,"

"No, Bill. I think we should take a break. It's over." I was sobbing now. I felt his soft touch on my shoulder and jerked away. "Goodbye Bill." I slid down the wall and heard him walk away. I whispered one last time, "Goodbye."

**XXX**

"Bumsen!" I screamed into the air. I was walking in a field, completely lost within myself. "Why did I have to be such an ass?" I asked no one. _I completely ruined my life._ _I lost the girl I love, and I needed no help to accomplish it. I always do this to myself._ I kept thinking to myself, over and over again.

I pulled out my cell phone. "Tom?"

"What's up little bro?" He asked in a cheery voice.

"I completely ruined my life." I broke down.

"Whoa, hold on. Where are you?" He asked, concerned now.

"I'm in a field, around Sasha's." I told him.

"I'll be right there bro." He hung up. I slowly sat down and cried. A short while later I heard someone sit beside me. "What's up Bill? Did you get Sasha pregnant?" He sounded genuine.

"No, you know that party." He nodded. "Well I kinda met this girl. We started dancing and kissing, at least I think that's what happened. I can't really remember anything. Anyway, someone got pictures and they got published in _J-14_. Sasha saw them and broke up with me. Tom, I don't know what to do."

"Bill. Fuck, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked almost angrily.

"Funny, that's exactly what Sasha asked. What is wrong with me?" I buried my face in my hands.

"Nothing Bill. It's just," He looked for the right words. "That is the stupidest thing you've ever done." He said bluntly.

"I know." I mumbled.

"I think it would be best if you left her alone for a while Bill." He told me softly and I only nodded in response.

**XXX**

I had to get away for a little while. I drove to Regina and went clubbing. I didn't drink but I had gone with my friends for one last night of fun and danced until my feet were too sore. All of a sudden there was a bunch of flashing lights and Jessie muttered. "Shit. I think we should get out of here Sash." He grabbed my hand and drug me to the car.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as the paparazzi followed us. He sped off. The next day the pictures were all over the papers and magazines.

**XXX**

"The sickness won't go away." Sasha mumbled to Steph and I. "And it's really bad in the mornings."

"Do you think?" I started.

"That I might be pregnant?" She finished for me. "Maybe. I don't think Bill and I used a condom at the grad party." She buried her face into her knees that were brought up against her chest.

"Want us to come with you to buy a pregnancy test?" Steph asked.

She nodded. "Just don't tell my parents, or yours for that matter. This stays between us. Not even the guys." Sasha strictly told us.

We drove all the way to Humboldt so that nobody would know us personally. We walked into the store in our dressed down look. All of us were wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. We walked down the aisle and picked out two different pregnancy tests. We then put a bunch of junk-food into our basket along with a few magazines.

"Let's go see what this baby says." I said, trying to cheer her up when I realized my choice of words. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"What does it say?" I asked through the door.

Slowly Sasha walked out of the bathroom. "I'm going to be a mommy." She sadly smiled and started crying. I wrapped my arms around her.

"We're here for you." Steph told her reassuring. "Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Better yet." I spoke before Sasha could answer. "Are you going to keep it?"

"I'm not going to tell my parents yet." She looked at us, making it clear that she didn't want us to tell them either. "And yes I'm going to keep it."

**XXX**

"What do you want Bill?" Sasha asked into the phone.

"Did you get over me that fast?" I shouted. I knew I was overreacting but I was still in love. Seeing her dancing with her friend on the cover of the paper made my heart break.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She sounded annoyed and hurt at the same time.

"Your little clubbing experience." I spat into the phone.

"Bill, why are you freaking out? Jessie is just a friend. Besides, I'm not cheating on you. We broke up if you forgot!" And with that she hung up and cried.

"Bill. You ass." Gustav rolled his eyes. "You should've just left it."

"I can't. I still love her." I couldn't control myself. I didn't know who I was anymore.

"Bill, I hate to say it." Tom walked in. "But you did this to yourself." His eyes said that he regretted having to say it.

**Author's Notes:**

**Ooohhh! Drama!! Be prepared for more . Hope you like the little improve of Graduation! I've never been pregnant (luckily) so I don't really know how to write that particular part. Any advice would be great! P**

**Thnx for the reviews guys! Last time I checked I had 3 ;- it really doesn't take to long!**

**So please Read and Review! Thanks again to the ones who have... I will love you for eternity!**

**Reasons I love Tokio Hotel (and the band members!)**

**8) Their German, who can resist that? Lol... and that is in Europe... my dream place!**

**B3 (ly**


	12. No Air

**No Air**

"Mom?" My daughter quietly called one night.

"In the living room hon." I called back.

"Mommy, can we talk?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, of course we can." I smiled and patted the spot on the couch beside me.

"First you have to promise me you won't get mad or tell daddy."

I figured it must be something important if she didn't want to tell her father. "Of course baby. What's wrong?"

"I really don't know how to say this." She started. "But you're going to be a grandma. I'm pregnant with Bill's child mom." Sasha cried, leaning away from me slightly as if expecting me to blow up.

I knew it would be something like this so I wasn't too mad. "Shh, it's Ok Sash." I gently pulled her closer and stroked her hair. "Are you going to keep the baby?" When she nodded yes I told her. "You're going to have to tell Bill."

"I know. I just can't deal with him yet." She spoke between sobs.

"Ok hon. And I promise I won't tell your dad until you're ready." We sat there for an hour and I tried to comfort her the best I could.

**XXX**

"Hey Conner." I smiled towards my best guy-friend.

"Hey." He hugged me. "I missed ya."

"I missed you too." I held him tight.

"Are you Ok Sash?" He asked worriedly. "You've been such a stranger to everyone lately."

"Yeah." I sat down on the bleachers at our school. This would probably be the last time I visited here in a long time. "Well, it's tough." I leaned into his protective body.

"I know. You loved him and he hurt you." He rubbed my back, almost the same way Bill would.

I got up and started to walk. "He not only hurt me, he hurt his friends. Our friends. I've talked to Tom, Gustav, and Georg almost everyday. They seem to think I'll kill myself or something."

He gave a weak laugh. "You wouldn't, right?"

"No! I wouldn't be able to stand killing two people." I held my stomach lightly and he raised his eyebrows.

"You're pregnant." He walked over to me and gave me another hug. "I'm here for you Sash."

"Thanks Conner. But something's not right. I mean, I eat properly and everything, but I only seem to get weaker. Some days I can't get out of bed. It's like I'm living with no air." I paused. "It's funny cause I've always told Bill I wouldn't be able to live without him."

"You'll make it through this." He told me reassuringly.

_If only I could believe you._ I kept thinking. I started to walk away and I collapsed.

"Sasha!" Conner called frantically trying to reach me before I hit the ground. "Sasha, wake up!" He called to me. He gently raised my head and placed it on his legs. "Please be OK." He looked towards the sky and then pulled out his phone. "Hello, 911?"

"How may we help you?"

"My friend, she collapsed. She said she's been getting weaker lately no matter what she did."

"Calm down please sir."

"Okay! Please send help."

He gave the lady on the other end of the line directions. Told them that we were by the bleachers at the High School. "Sir, is there anything we should know before we pick her up?"

"Yeah." He murmured. "She's pregnant."

**XXX**

"Bumsen!" I screamed into the phone. "This is not good! How long has it been Bre?"

"Not long, only a few hours. I just got here." She told me. "Are you still in Saskatoon?"

"Yeah."

"Can you be at the hospital soon?" I answered her again and she told me. "Bill can come, but he can't know anything. It's something Sash made sure we knew."

"Okay. I'll just tell him she's sick."

"Sure, that'll work. I'll see you soon." She hung up and I put my head in my hands. _This girl never gets a break._ I thought. "Bill!" I called. He only stirred in his bed. "Bill, get the hell up. Sasha's sick, she's in the hospital."

At the sound of Sasha's name he woke up. "What did you say?" He rubbed his eyes but stopped when I repeated.

"Sasha's in the hospital. She's sick."

"No! Can we go see her?" He asked me frantically.

I knew he was still in love. "Yes we can. But Bre already told me they won't tell us anything."

"Well let's get going!" He exclaimed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He didn't even wash off his smudged makeup from the night before and he was out the door. "Tom, hurry up!"

I quickly texted Gustav to tell him what happened and bolted down the hallway after Bill.

**XXX**

"Hello Ms. Lealand." The doctor greeted me. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Lealand." He nodded towards my parents in acknowledgment. "Ms. Lealand." He then started.

"Please call me Sasha, it's better."

"No problem. Sasha, you had a close call."

"I know. How's my baby?" I asked, avoiding my fathers eyes. I hadn't gotten around to telling him properly yet.

"Everything looks fine. You're very lucky you didn't lose the baby, considering everything."

"Thank god." I murmured. "Thank you for everything Doctor."

As soon as the man exited the room my dad started yelling. "What do you mean, how's my baby?!"

"I'm sorry daddy." I cried. "I was going to tell you. I swear."

"But you never!"

"Darnell." My mom interfered. "Do not stress her! She almost lost the baby once, she doesn't need to be put under any more stress."

I smiled gratefully at her. "I'm sorry dad."

"It's ok pumpkin." He brushed some of my blonde hair back. "I understand."

**XXX**

"Hurry up Tom!" I yelled.

"I can't go through this traffic Bill! Settle down." Tom screamed back.

"Sorry." I mumbled. As soon as we got to the hospital and parked, I bolted through the front doors. "Sasha Lealand's room please."

"Are you family?" The lady asked.

"Umm, no. We're friends." I told her.

"Well sorry, only family at the moment." She told us kindly. "Visiting hours are over."

Just then Bre and Melanie walked up. "They're with us. Thanks though." The lady just smiled.

"What's wrong?!" I asked them frantically.

"We don't know Bill. They won't tell us." Bre lied about the last part. The doctors would tell them, but they didn't know what was wrong.

"Can I please see her?" He asked. I don't think I had every seen him looking this bad since the week Sasha had been in a coma and I felt bad for him.

"Yeah. But she's sleeping so you have to be quiet."

"So she's out of the coma then?" Tom asked.

I shot him a look. "She had been in a coma?"

"Yes Bill. But she's out of it now. It only lasted a few hours." Melanie threw in.

I walked into her room and saw her lying there, so pale. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh princess." I murmured. "I'm so sorry." Then I thought to myself. _I know I did this to her. I just know it._ I pulled up a chair and grabbed one of her limp hands. "I still love you Sash and I'm sorry for all the stupid things I've ever done to you." I leaned down and placed one kiss on her forehead.

"Bill?" Came a weak voice. Suddenly it grew stronger. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Sasha." Was all I could say and a tear escaped my grasp.

She placed a finger on my lips. "I heard what you said Bill." A small smile played with the corners of her mouth. "You know how I told you I couldn't live without you?" I nodded. "Well I guess it was the truth eh?" We both smiled at each other.

"I've missed you Sash." I murmured and kissed her knuckles.

"I've missed you too Bill. Do you want to know why it's been so hard to forget you?" She asked and I nodded again. "Because I've been carrying a piece of you with me. A piece that I couldn't throw away." She looked at me as she brought our hands to her stomach.

"Oh my god. I-I-I-" I was speechless when she nodded with a big grin. "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes Bill. You're going to be a daddy." Tears silently slid down her face. I brushed them away with my thumb.

"Will you ever be able to fully forgive me?" I asked.

"I think over time it will happen. You're already half-way there Bill." She murmured, siting up to kiss me. "I love you."

"I never stopped loving you mien Schatz." I kissed her back.

**XXX**

"I guess everything is fine between the two of you?" I questioned but stopped when I saw Bill's hand on Sasha's stomach. "You told him?"

"Yeah. I figured since everyone else now knew, thanks by the way;" She rolled her eyes. "That the father had the right to know."

"You mean, my brother knew?" He asked me with a slight glare.

"Umm, I just told him once you walked in here." I held up my hands.

Tom walked in with a smile. "Congratulations guys!"

"Thanks Tom." Sasha smiled back at him. "I'm so excited. I'm having a little baby!"

"How was your dad about it all?" I asked her, worried.

"Umm, a little furious when he found out from the doctors and not my mom or I. But he's cool now!" She smiled again.

"That's good." We all chatted happily again. Everything was like it used to be.

**XXX**

I looked at the latest headline on the magazine stands. It read, _Kaulitz and Lealand, Together Again._

I flipped open to the article. _Ms. Lealand was recently rushed to the Royal University Hospital in Saskatoon for reasons unreleased to the public. Her and Tokio Hotel lead singer, Bill Kaulitz, have been dating for just over two years. They had broken up for a brief time but are now together again. In the picture on the right you can see Bill escorting Sasha from the hospital with the group of friends and family following close behind. Lead singer of Devilish seemed to be glowing as she chatted with her band mates and best friends during a small lunch._ I closed the magazine. We never get any privacy.

"Dude!" Gustav called. "What did you find?"

"A magazine. The paparazzi got some pictures of us leaving the hospital. We should be in the spotlight for a while now." I gave him a small smile.

"Well Bill, aren't you used to it?"

"Yeah. It's just I feel bad for Sasha and the girls. They haven't had to go through it before."

"I know dude." He smiled. "Steph says that it's not to bad though."

"I guess. Man, I'm so excited for this baby." I had started roaming the toys. "Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

"I don't know." Georg walked up as Gustav answered.

"Why don't you ask the doctor?" Georg asked.

"Cause we want it to be a surprise." I explained.

"Okay. Well we should probably get going." Gustav dragged me away from the baby toys. "Let's go."

**XXX**

"Bill, I'm due around the end of March or early April." I told him with a grin. We were back in Germany for Christmas.

"That's great. I'm glad we could make your appointments in Germany. It would have been tough if they were still in Saskatoon." He grinned and put his arm around me. "I'm so excited babe."

"I'm excited too." We shared a brief kiss. "Now let's get some clothes for this little one."

We searched the store, laughing and picking out many different outfits and toys. "Oh my god!" Someone exclaimed. "You're Bill Kaulitz and Sasha Lealand! Can we get your autographs?!"

"Umm, Ja." Bill started signing as I tried to hid the stuff under my new clothes.

"So what are you two doing in the baby department?" One girl asked.

"A friend of mine is having a baby." I quickly made up a story. "We're trying to pick out a present, couldn't decide on one, so we picked out a few different things!"

"Oh. Well tell your friend congratulation." I realized this was the only person in the group who spoke English. Bill was busy talking to the others.

"I will. Are you not German?" I asked. She didn't have the thick accent Bill did.

"No, I'm actually Canadian. Like you." She grinned. "I'm on an exchange program."

"That's so cool. I was actually supposed to do one of those, but then we got asked to go to L.A. instead." I told her. "Well we should continue on. Could you do us a favor and not tell anyone else we're here?"

"Sure, no problem." She gave me a quick hug. "Thanks for the autographs."

"Wow, that was close." Bill murmured as they walked away, giggling.

"I know. The one was a sweetheart though." We started walking again.

"That story you made up was great." He grinned again.

"Thanks. I always seem to come up with good stories when under pressure. Otherwise they're complete flops." We were laughing again.

**XXX**

"Hey mom." My son walked up with his girlfriend and gave me a hug. Sasha also hugged me. I looked her over, she was starting to show.

"Hey Bill, Sasha. How are you two?"

"Great." Sasha smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "Everything's going well." She updated me on their most recent appointment.

"I'm so happy to hear that!"

"Yeah. Anyway mum, Sasha's parents were wondering if you and Gordon would like to come to Canada for Christmas."

"Oh we wouldn't want to impose!" I exclaimed, it was such a nice offer.

"Simone, you wouldn't be imposing! We want you there. That way everyone can be together." She grinned. "Besides, then you'd be able to be with your boys!"

"You sold me." I laughed. "I can't wait!"

"You'll love them mom. Believe me, they are _the_ nicest people." Bill started to pull Sasha out of the room. "See ya later."

"Bye hon."

**XXX**

"Morning Schön." I whispered.

"Morning." She smiled groggily. "Quick Bill." She placed my hand on her belly.

"Aww. The baby's kicking. That's so cute." Her stomach was becoming very big. "Merry Christmas." I said to her stomach, then to her face.

"Merry Christmas Bill. What do you say we go see the family?"

"Sounds good." I grinned. "Guten Morgen Mom." I kissed my mother on the forehead. "Good morning everyone." I spoke to the room, receiving many smiling nods.

"Ok everyone, let's open gifts!" Gail called excitedly. She pulled out one present for each person. "Guests open theirs first."

My mom grinned. "Youngest to oldest."

"Aww mom!" I laughed. "Can't Tom and I just open them at the same time?"

"Nope. You're younger." She kept insisting.

"We're twins. Ten minutes isn't that much!"

"Just open your gift Bill."

The tag read, _To Bill, from Gail and Darnell_. I smiled and started ripping the paper. "Oh my god! I love it! Thanks you guys!" I pulled out a microphone with Tokio Hotel printed on it. There was also some hair product. "Your turn Tomi."

His tag read, _To Tomi, from Sasha._ He grinned then started ripping at the paper on his present. He pulled out a hat. He grinned, "Thanks Sash."

"Keep digging." She hinted.

"Ok," All of a sudden he burst out laughing. He pulled out a lacy, black bra. "Wow."

"You didn't!" I laughed.

"Yes I did." She smirked. "Now you have one of your own Tom!"

"Thanks again Sasha."

We opened presents for a long time when there was one last present to give out. It read, _To Sasha, Love Bill._ She looked my way. Slowly she opened the little box and a note sat in the ring-box. It read, _Sasha, I love you mien Schatz. I made promises and I plan to keep them. To find you're present you must search my pockets. . _I laughed out loud. "You're not serious Bill."

"But I am." I smirked as she started exploring pockets.

First came the shirt pockets. Nothing. My smirk got bigger. She reached into my back-pockets. Still nothing. Now both of our parents were laughing. Finally, after some calming breaths, she reached into my front pockets. Sasha pulled out three pieces of paper. "You didn't!" She laughed, reading the tickets for Simple Plan. The last piece of paper was another note. _Go up to my brother and he'll give you something. _Slowly she walked over to Tom. "I'm supposed to see you?"

"Yeah. Here you go." He pulled out a small, packaged gift.

I walked over to her. She opened the small present to see a glimmering ring. I grabbed her hands in my own, "I love you Sasha. This ring is a promise ring. It means that I want to marry you at some point, but I don't think either of us are ready yet. Will you accept it?"

Tears gathered, blurring her vision. "Of course Bill." We embraced and kissed. "I love you."

**Author's Notes:**

**Here you go guys! A chapter that was mostly on Bill and Sasha's relationship. Hope you're enjoying the story. I'm trying to get it written before summer is over cuz then I have skool, volleyball, hockey, etc. **

**I don't know what Bill's mom and step-dad's names are so I used these! Don't hate me please... We have limited time on the net... I'm lucky I get it enough to post this story!**

**There wuz quite a bit of drama here... hope u liked it... should be back to fluff soon! Tokio Hotel has known Devilish 4 almost 3 years now and the story is almost finished, but I think I'll do a short sequal... tell me what u think. If it would be worth it or if I should just leave it. The sequal would basically be about their kids, music, etc.**

**Read and Review plz! Thnx 2 those of ya who have! HUGS**

**Reasons I love Tokio Hotel (and the band members!)**

**9) They are young, hot, and talented. Who could ask for more?! ;-**

**B3(ly**


	13. March 23

**March 23**

"Ok guys, this is going to be our last concert for a while." I spoke to the arena full to capacity. "As you can tell," I rubbed my belly. "I'm gonna be a mom soon and my baby will need me. We will be putting out a new album over the time we're off. So here's our last song!" I could have sworn the place shook when we started playing. I looked off to the side of the stage to see my mom smiling. We rocked that place that night!

**XXX**

We were in the middle of our concert when Andreas ran onto the stage. "Bill." He whispered. "Sasha's gone into labor! Do you want to stay or go to the hospital?"

I flashed him one look and he nodded. "Okay guys." I spoke to our fans. "As you all know, my girlfriend is pregnant. Well she's having our baby right now so I have to go. I am very sorry but I want you to know we appreciate everything you do for us. Now we're gonna perform an old song to close. I'd like to dedicate it to Sasha." We performed _By Your Side _and ran off the stage. Cinema Bizzare would take over from here.

"Where are the girls?" I asked stupidly.

"They went with Sasha, in case you couldn't make it." Andreas said, passing me a towel. "I think we should get going."

"What made you think that?" I asked sarcastically. "Sorry. I'm seriously freaking out here. What if we don't get there in time?"

"We'll make it." Tom reassured me. "We will."

**XXX**

"Push!" The doctor kept saying. I wanted to tell him to shove it, couldn't he see Sasha was in pain.

Just then Bill barged through the door, fully smocked. "How is she?" He asked the doctor.

"She's doing great. You must be the father." It was a statement. He nodded. "Okay then, you better get ready to help your wife through this."

"She's not." He started but broke off as I shook my head.

"Here Bill." I offered him Sasha's hand.

"Thanks for being here Bre." He gave me a grateful smile. "Hey princess." He murmured to her, wincing a little as Sasha squeezed his hand tighter. "You're doing great. Just breath." He gently pushed her hair back from her face.

"I see it's head!" The doctor exclaimed. "Push!"

Sasha screwed up her face in pain. "Dear lord help me." She muttered, then pushed, screaming.

"Your almost there Sash." I told her. "A couple more hon."

Bill was leaning close to her ear, whispering loving things. She tried to smile and he brushed his lips across her cheek. "You're doing great babe."

"Push Ms. Lealand." The doctor ordered. I had corrected him on the whole wife thing. After one more big push the baby was born. "A beautiful little girl!"

Bill grinned and Sasha leaned back onto her pillows. "It's a girl! She's beautiful." He gently placed the baby onto Sasha's chest. "My two girls."

I snapped pictures of the happy family. "She's beautiful." I murmured. "What will you name her?"

"Ginevra." They spoke at the same time. I nodded in agreement. Sasha had loved that name since we were kids.

Now Sasha spoke. "My little Ginny. I love you."

Meanwhile Bill was busy counting fingers and toes. "They're all there!" He exclaimed happily. "Hello Ginny, my precious little darling."

**XXX**

"Welcome home." I smiled down at my girlfriend and daughter. We were back in L.A. and we had bought our own house.

"Finally." Sasha walked over and placed Ginny in her playpen. "Let's sit for a while."

"Good idea." Ginny was now one month old and we had been visiting Tom and Bre. "Boy does uncle Tom love her." I grinned, he was almost constantly carrying her around. He even changed her diaper!

"It's great." She snuggled into my side. "I love you."

"I love you too." We sat there for a few hours before Ginny started to gently cry. "Hey princess." I picked her up. "You're hungry aren't you?" Sasha had fallen asleep and I hated to wake her but I had to. "Sasha, hon, Gin is hungry."

"M-Kay." She swiped the sleep from her eyes. "Hey love." She took our child. "Time to eat!" I just sat there and watched Sasha feed Ginny. I was amazed how well she was holding everything together. I guess I had never given her that before. Before I knew it, Sasha was speaking again. "There you go. Now I think we should take you up to bed."

I offered to carry Gin and Sasha gave me a grateful smile. I gently set my baby down in the crib. "Gute Nacht mien Schatz." We had decided we wanted her to be bilingual. Sasha brushed her lips against the baby's head.

"Goodnight darling." We went into our room and fell asleep quickly. We'd be getting up in the middle of the night, there was no doubt about it.

**XXX**

"Ginny's so cute!" I exclaimed, hugging Bre.

"I know. Tom, I swear you're obsessed with children now!" She laughed and hugged me back. "I love you."

"I love you too. Do you think we'll ever have children?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She answered carefully. We'd never really talked about that sort of relationship before. "Maybe. I know I'd like to have children at some point." She smiled.

"I never thought I'd say it but, I think I would want kids at some point too." I grinned back at her.

"I definitely love performing and I'm too young right now to be a parent." She joked with me. "But we could go practice if you wanted."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Let's go." I lifter her up and carried her to our room.

**XXX**

"Wow." I pulled my ear away from the door, making Steph laugh even harder. We'd been listening to Tom and Breann's conversation. "I never thought I'd here those words come from his mouth!"

"I know." She was still laughing. "It's so cute, what one little baby can do to all the people around it!"

"She is a cutie-pie though." I stood up, then helped Steph up.

"Yeah. I'm glad we get to be the god-parents." We went into the room that the other couple had previously abandoned. "I think we should through Ginny a birthday when she turns six months."

"I don't know. Maybe we can throw a surprise party on March twenty-third?" I offered. I knew we'd have to have it a day before her real birthday, which would most likely be a huge party planned by her parents.

"That would be awesome Gusti!" She leaned into me, flicking on the TV. The first thing we saw on the screen was Ginny's face and a headline saying they were the first baby pictures revealed. I was glad that those two held out as long as they did. We watched TV for a while before heading up to bed.

**XXX**

"Cassy?" Georg cleared his throat.

"Yes babe?" I asked. We were at a fancy restaurant. It made me nervous.

"Cassy. I love you so much. We're both older now, wiser, and I was wondering." He paused, gathering up courage. Slowly he sank to one knee. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my wife?"

"Oh Georg!" I held a hand to my face. "I-I-I, I'd love to." I flung my arms around his neck, making us both fall to the ground.

We stayed on the floor until someone gave a gentle cough. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to congratulate you but I thought you'd like to know that there are reporters trying to break down the doors. I'm here to escort you to the kitchens for a few minutes if that's OK?"

"Sure thing. Thanks buddy." Georg smiled and quickly slipped the most gorgeous ring onto my finger. "Let's go!"

We peaked out into the restaurant. The reporters that had searched the place for us were all gone. "Let's go eat and get outa here." I told him with a small smile. Once we were done we quickly thanked the staff for caring about us and left. "I love you Georg." I murmured before we went to our own vehicles.

**XXX**

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ginny, happy birthday to you._ There was a mixture of English and German. There was a huge group of people sitting around the kitchen at our house. A little girl sat in a highchair, with the biggest grin on her face. She had inherited her father's mouth and her mother's eyes.

"Here's your cake sweetheart." I gently kissed my niece's cheek.

"Tom, you're too cute with her." My fiancé told me with a small smile.

"Oh Bre. You're exactly the same way, and you know you can't deny it!"

"Shut up and watch her eat her cake." Bre told me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Thank you guys so much for the surprise party!" Sasha exclaimed, laughing when her daughter wiped icing all over her face. "We all are enjoying it!"

Bill came up beside her, resting his arm on her shoulders lightly. "It's great that everyone could make it." He smiled towards both families and then the friends.

Ginny eventually fell asleep and Melanie got up. "Looks like my little niece is tired. Can I go put her into the playpen?"

"Go for it." Bill smiled at her.

"Hey Bill." I walked over to him. "You do realize we have to go back on tour soon right?"

"Ja." He answered. "And I realize it's gonna be almost as hard for you to leave Ginny as it will be for me."

"Totally. Not to mention leaving Bre." I looked towards her, smiling to myself when I saw the diamonds gleam. "It's gonna be hard."

"It only gets harder." He told me with sad eyes.

**XXX**

Bill got down on one knee on his birthday. "Sasha, you know I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course Bill." I smiled a watery smile towards him. "You know I want to."

He brushed a soft hand against my cheek and kissed me. "Want to go back to the house?" He grinned.

"Of course. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you have to leave." With that we headed back home. Tom was sitting for us tonight so we had the house to ourselves. "Hey Mr. Kaulitz, what did you have in mind for tonight?"

He smirked. "Well Ms. Lealand, I had planned a little bit of this." He leaned in and kissed me, massaging my tongue with his own. "And some of this." His hands started to explore my body, as they had many times before.

I moaned and he grinned. "Bill. Ich liebe dich."

We made our way to the bedroom. I kissed him, pushing him backwards. His knees collided with the bed and I fell on top of him. Somehow we had shed our clothes on the way upstairs. "Ich liebe dich auch." He said into my hair as he sucked on my neck. We made love over and over again.

**XXX**

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Calm down Bre." My mother commanded, trying to do up my dress.

"Sorry. I'm marrying Tom Kaulitz!" My mom had gotten the dress done up and I jumped up and down.

Sasha started to laugh. "Wow. I never thought I'd see either of you settle down. At least not until you were thirty!"

I just stuck my tongue out at her. "Are you almost ready?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, just need to put the last touches on my makeup." The makeup artist gave my lashes one last swipe with the brush.

"You look beautiful." Liz sighed, handing me my bouquet.

"Thanks, now let's go get me a husband!" We filed out of the room with the makeup and hair artists left to carry my dress train.

**XXX**

We were standing there for what seemed like hours when finally the music started. Bill stood off to the side, my best man. Georg and Gustav were also groomsmen. I glanced quickly towards Bill and he gave me a reassuring smile.

First Bre's maid of honor, Sasha, walked up the aisle. Then came Steph and finally, Lizzeth. They all wore bright pink dresses with white ties that hung loosely around their necks. All of a sudden everyone stood. I looked and saw the most beautiful sight. Bre was dressed in a white dress. It was long and trailed behind her slim body. Her black hair was tied back and curly, her makeup done to perfection. Her father walked beside her, smiling. My eyes never left her, even when her father walked off.

My attention was finally dragged away from her when the minister started to speak. "We all gather here to witness the joining of Tom Kaulitz and Breann Anderson." He kept speaking until finally we reached the good part. "Tom Kaulitz, do you take Breann to be your lawful wedded wife?"

I looked at her beautiful face and into her eyes that were filling with tears. "I do."

"Do you Breann Anderson, take Tom to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Her eyes flashed towards the minister then back to me. "Of course I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

I brought her close and kissed her, pouring all my feelings into the short lip-lock. "Ich liebe dich." I murmured before I pulled away.

**XXX**

We were making our speeches after the supper and it was my turn. "Hello. To those of you who don't know me, I'm Gustav Shafer. I remember the day we met three of the girls from Devilish. Tom, being who he was, had eyes for all of them." Everyone laughed and Bill pretended to smack his brother upside the head. "At first he liked Sasha, then Bill told him to bugger off." I grinned, looking at the twins. "He soon fell for the one with dark hair. They shared similar interests in music and clothing. We've had so many problems trying to get them away from stores." More laughs. "I was surprised the first time he admitted he was in love. I mean, this was _Tom_. Our little playa boy was changing. Soon he never laid eyes on another girl again. Now look where we are. I guess I'm just trying to say. Congratulations guys!"

Everyone cheered as I made my way back to my seat, passing Bill on the way. He gave me a high-five. "Hallo everyone." He spoke once everyone had settled down. "I'm Tomi's twin brother, Bill. We've been together since forever and he's always been the player. Even in kindergarten, he had five girlfriends after the first day of school! I know once we made it to middle school, I'd be sitting at the table, doing my homework and he'd come into the room and announce his latest girlfriend. They'd usually last about a week, then it was someone new. I remember one time his 'girlfriend' came over the same time he was making out on the couch with another girl. Boy did he catch hell for that." Everyone laughed again. "When we met these girls, I told him not to use them as one-night-stands or anything. They were innocent at sixteen. Well he never used her at all. She was his first true-love. He never shut up about her if they were apart. I actually think he was worse than the rest of us!" He winked at Georg and Gustav. "I'd like to thank you Bre, for bringing him out of that stage of life he's been living in. I'd also like to say congratulations, older brother!" He walked and sat down.

Soon it was time for the speeches about Bre. First Sasha was up. "Hi, I'm Sasha Lealand, Bre's best friend. We've been best friends since grade two and she was the player of our group. She hadn't had a boyfriend longer than six months before. Well we've had our fair share of incidents. One that I remember really well is the first time she saw a pictured of Tom. We were fourteen and she assured us that was the man she was going to marry. Both Steph and I tried to tell her that he was a player but she just insisted she would change him. We never thought we'd meet these boys, let alone get the chance to be with them. Well Breann, she can be really stubborn. She did change Tom, and used his own strategy against him wisely." She paused and smiled. "She could also be soft. Whenever they'd have a fight, she'd usually be the one to start it and the first to crawl back. I think that was just because Tom had to much pride though. I guess being stubborn worked for them though. Look where they ended up. Congrats guys!"

Soon both Tom and Bre stood up and made their way to the podium. "Thanks so much you guys!" Tom laughed. "Those stories were great, truly!"

"Yeah. We'd also like to thank all of you for making it out here. I'd also like to thank my parents for being OK with my relationship with Tom. Also for letting us girls fly to L.A. that one day to go to the recording studio." There were cheers from one table.

"I'd like to thank my mom and Gordon. You've been great support and understood when we wanted to stay in Saskatoon or L.A. more than Magdeburg. I'd also like to thank Bill and Sasha for their fateful meeting, making it possible for me to meet Bre." He looked down at her and quickly brushed his lips against hers.

"Thanks to everyone who helped with the wedding. Hope you all have a good, fun night. Drive safe!" They shared one more quick kiss and sat down.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you like this chapter. Ginny is my favorite name ever! The later part of the chapter focuses more on Breann and Tom's relationship because I felt as though I've been pushing them to the side when they are just as important (well not quite) as Bill and Sasha. The next chapter or so should focus more on Gustav and Stephanie, Georg and Cassy, and Lizzeth and Conner.**

**There is one chapter left. Please leave me a comment saying if you'd like to see a sequel. Hell, just leave a comment with your opinion on the story! P**

**Lovepie... i figured u deserved a special mention. I really want to thank you for your comments!**

**Reasons I love Tokio Hotel (and the band members!)**

**10) They are bilingual. Bill speaks German, English, and some French! Amazing ain't it? The others speak German and some English. I don't know if they speak french at all...**

**Don't forget to leave a REVIEW! Thnx!**

**B3(ly**


	14. 3 Weddings and a Funeral

**3 Weddings and a Funeral**

"Hey honey." I gently picked up my baby. "We're going to see daddy today." She gurgled happily. "I know, I'm excited too." I hummed as I changed her diaper and clothes. "There we go. Now let's get moving. We have to go see Aunty Bre and Aunt Steph."

I buckled Ginny into her car seat. I quickly buckled myself in and we were off. I rang the doorbell. "Hey Sash!" Bre opened the door.

"You two ready to go?" I asked.

"I think so, hang on." She turned her head. "Steph! Are you ready yet? Sash is here!" She shouted.

"I'll be right there!" Steph called back. Soon she ran up the stairs. "Hey Sash. We're ready to go then?"

"Yeah. Just bring your suitcases to the car. Gin is asleep but she won't wake up." I told them.

Soon everyone was ready and we pulled out of the driveway. "How's the little one been without daddy?" Bre asked from beside Ginny.

"She's been Ok. She cries more often than she used to. It helps if I sing the song that Bill used to. It's hard to believe they've been gone for two months."

"Yeah. It's also hard to believe Ginny is a year and a half old." Steph smiled as she reached back to tickle my princess.

"Yeah. It's also hard to believe Bre's knocked up." I laughed. She was pregnant and expecting for the beginning of April.

"Shut up." She threw a small pillow up to the front.

"Hey! I'm trying to drive here!" I threw it back over my shoulder.

Ginny woke up with a soft whimper. "Hey there little missy." Bre cooed. "Shh. It's ok. We're going to see daddy." Ginny fell back to sleep until we reached the airport.

**XXX**

"Hello Schön." I exclaimed, kissing my fiance. I missed you. I gently took Ginny from her. "Hallo mien Schatz." I murmured.

She gurgled happily and said. "Daddy."

"Oh my god. Did you just hear that?" I asked with pride.

"Yes. I knew that would be her first word, it was just the matter of when she would say it." Sasha stroked the light hair on our daughters head.

"Dada." Our daughter said again, pulling gently on my long hair.

"That's right princess. That's daddy." Sasha grinned.

"Did my little niece just speak?" Tom asked with a silly grin. Ginny saw him and started to babble incoherently to him. He would laugh or ask 'is that right?'.

She pointed a little finger toward Sasha and I, who happened to be kissing and said. "Dada."

Tom laughed. "That's right hon. That's dada."

**XXX**

"I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Kaulitz." The minister spoke. We walked out of the church hand in hand.

We went for pictures at Bill's place. We were back in Germany. "I'm so glad I'm with you Mrs. Kaulitz." Bill whispered into my ear.

"Right back at you Mr. Kaulitz." I kissed him as the photographer snapped photos.

"Wow, my brother is married!" Tom exclaimed. "I always thought you'd be the first of us."

"You weren't the only one." Georg walked up. "Welcome to the club Bill." Him and Cassy had gotten married shortly before Tom and Bre.

We all stood around, laughing and talking as many pictures were taken. Later Bill and I went to see Ginny, who was being watched by my mom. "Princess. Time for pictures." She gurgled away as Bill carried her over to the shaded area everyone was posing at.

"Can I hold her please?" Tom asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." I told him. The two of them were really close.

"We're done here." The photographer finally said. It was getting really cold despite the sun. "Congratulations again." With that he walked off. He was one of Gordon's friends so we knew the pictures wouldn't be in the papers tomorrow.

**XXX**

"No!" I cried into the phone, causing Gustav to look up from the paper. "I'll be there tonight or tomorrow, I promise!"

I hung up the phone and started to cry. "Steph," Gustav hugged me. "Steph, what's wrong?"

"I-it-it's Jason. He was in a car crash with his friends. Kyle, that's Bailey's brother, died. Jason is Ok, but he's got a few broken bones."

"Oh my god." He rubbed my knuckles with his thumb as I explained what I had just learnt over the phone. "It's Ok Steph. We'll postpone the wedding." We had gotten engaged right after Bill and Sasha's wedding and it was six months later. Our wedding was supposed to be in one week.

"M-Kay. Can we get to Kelvington soon?" We were in L.A. again.

"Yes, darling. Go pack and I'll call David. He'll be able to rearrange a flight." He quickly brushed his lips against mine. "Go."

"Thank you Gustav." I quickly kissed him again before running off. I picked up the phone. "Liz?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Steph?"

"Did you hear about Bailey's brother?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I'm in Kelvington right now actually. Are you coming down? Wait, who am I kidding, of course you are."

"Yeah. Will you go see Jason and tell him I'm on my way?" I asked her, my heart spilling through my voice.

"Of course. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks," I hung up.

**XXX**

"Jason!" Steph exclaimed at the same time I shouted.

"Bailey!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug. Her eyes were all red.

"Hey Bre. Thanks for coming you guys." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"It's not a problem." Sasha reassured her, shifting her daughter to her other hip. "You're our friend and we want to be here for you."

"You guys are the greatest." She gave us a small smile. "I gotta go sit with my parents."

I gave her a quick squeeze. "You'll be OK." She gave us one last smile as she walked away. "I hope she'll be Ok."

"She will be. It's too bad her brother didn't have the sense to buckle up. It's still icy out!" Georg muttered, holding his month old son.

"I'm just happy Jason did have the sense to buckle up." Steph murmured.

"Well let's go get this over with." I gave a small smile and headed towards our seats.

**XXX**

"Congratulations Gusti." Bill came up and patted me on the back. Steph and I were married a week late, but we were married!

"Thanks Bill." I told him, holding onto Steph's hand. "We should go see Tom and Bre. They don't go very far with her this close to having the babies." I gave Bill a wink as Steph drug me away.

"Hey Bre, how's it going?" She asked as we got there.

She smiled up at us. "Congrats guys. All's well, they're eager to get out I think." She placed a hand on top of Tom's, who's was resting on her bulging stomach.

"I'm so excited." He told me as the girls talked. "I'm getting two children! I think it must run in the family for twins or something." He grinned, his smirk had slowly started to disappear from his personality.

"I'm excited for you. Not to mention I have a wife!" We laughed and all of a sudden Bre let out a gasp.

"Tom, I think they want out now." Her eyes got big and her hand grabbed her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Tom started to gather all their stuff quickly. "Sorry Gustav, but we really gotta go."

"No problem. Good luck!" I gave her a quick hug before Tom helped her out of the hall.

"What's going on?" Sasha ran up. Bre was basically her sister.

"She's having the twins!" Steph filled her in. They were all really close.

"Oh my! Do you mind if I went to help her through it?" She asked, already searching the heads for her parents and Bill.

"No I don't, but you must call us once they're born!" Steph told her, then pointed. "There's Bill."

"Bill!" I called. He looked my way and I waved him over. "Bre and Tom went to the hospital. Sasha wants to go see them and I think you should go with her in case of paparazzi."

He nodded. "See you later!" They called over their shoulders as they took Ginny to her grandparents.

**XXX**

"It's two little boys." I told the group of people in the lobby proudly.

"Oh Tom!" Sasha exclaimed. "Now you've got your own children to spoil rotten!"

"Don't think I'd ever stop spoiling Ginny." I told her with a laugh.

"Well Tomi, I think we need to celebrate." Bill told me, using the same line I had used when Sasha was born. He knew full well I wasn't going to leave Bre.

"Not yet, maybe in a few days." I winked at him. I then turned to the couple that had just walked in the door. "Sorry for leaving partway through your wedding."

"It's no problem. Sasha called us, congratulations on the boys!" Gustav high-fived me.

"Thanks dude." My smile kept getting bigger and bigger.

**XXX**

"Wow, Mr. Staples. I never thought it would happen." I kissed him again. We were finally married after being together for almost six years.

"Yeah. But I've loved you since before we got together." He told me with a smile.

"What do you mean? You asked me out three weeks _after_ I moved to Kelvington!"

"I know, but I loved you since I first laid eyes on you that first day of grade ten." He told me.

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more. You are too sweet." I kissed him again and I felt a small hand on my leg. "Well hello there Ginny." Since she started walking, she never stops. She also loves to sing, much to her parent's happiness.

"Sorry about that." Bill came up and picked up Ginny. "Silly girl. You have to leave Aunty Liz alone right now."

Both Conner and I grinned. "It's really not a problem." I told him. "Our little flower girl needs attention, doesn't she?"

Ginny nodded. "I wanna sing dada." She pulled on Bill's hair. I really don't know how he stands that hair now that he's a dad.

"I guess we're going to go sing." He told us. "Congratulations."

**XXX**

"Tom," I shook my husband.

"Wha?" He mumbled then realized it was me. "What's wrong hun?"

"Will you help me with the boys please? They're both crying."

"Sure thing." He slowly got up.

I spoke again with a bit of a laugh. "Somedays I swear I could be talking into your ear with a bullhorn and you wouldn't wake up."

"Sorry." He blushed lightly.

"I'm just glad you're home and able to help with the boys now. They're getting so big." Our twins were now six months old and it was hard to take care of them both by myself.

"I'm glad I'm here too." He brushed his lips over mine, then bent over to pick up Josh. "Hey buddy. How are ya?" He gently rocked his son.

Soon Josh fell back to sleep and Tom didn't want to let him go. "Tom, Cole is asleep too. Why don't we go to bed now?"

"M-Kay. Goodnight Schön." He held me close and soon started snoring gently.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! This was the last chapter!! I hope you enjoyed this story. I need to know what your thoughts on a sequel are . I'm gonna start on a different story until I have enough feedback on this one! I haven't named it yet but it will be about Tokio Hotel. **

**I think that this chapter moved a little fast, but I like it for now!**

**Now for the final Reason I love Tokio Hotel (and the band members!)**

**11) Bill has the most amazing body, tall and thin!**

**Tom is a great guitar player**

**Georg is also a great guitar player and is built! ;-**

**Gustav has the cutest eyes.**

**Now i hate to put this in but, reasons i dislike them...**

**There is only 1!!**

**Bill wears abit to much makeup (i still luv him!)**

**Tom's hair must really smell P (dreads r hard 2 clean)**

**Georg's hair is kinda weird... but it is better now! (I have an obsession with hair!)**

**Gustav is to quiet! (I like loud ppl!) **

**Read and Review! Thnx 2 those of ya who have!**

**B3(ly**


End file.
